japtranscriptfandomcom-20200214-history
V19 Life.3 Part 3
デュランダル使いのじいさんことヴァスコ・ストラーダ率いる戦士の一団との戦闘が駒王学園 (レプリカ) の校庭で開始されて, 数分経った頃, 俺――兵藤一誠の周囲には虹色のシャボン玉が出現していた。 *Battle with Durandal Tsukai of old man that Vasco Strada led by a group of warrior is started in the schoolyard of Koma-o Gakuen (replica), When I was after a few minutes, I - around the Issei Hyodo is bubble of rainbow colors had emerged. それが出現してからというもの, 戦士の一団に変化があり, 皆一様に泣き出してしまったのだ。 仲間たちのなかにも泣いている者がいた。 *Thing that it is to from the appearance, there is a change in the band of warriors, he everyone had uniformly cry. Person had crying even among colleagues. はて? 何が起こっているのだろうか? *I wonder what's going on? 俺のなかでドライグが言う。 *Doraigu say among me. 『……このシャボン玉はどうやら受けた者の記憶を激しく揺さぶる能力のようだ。 大切なものなどを思い返させるんじゃないだろうか』 *"...... This bubble seems to be the ability to shake violently Apparently the person who obtained the memory. I wonder not it to think return such important things " ほうほう。 しかし, 俺はこのシャボン玉受けても何もないぞ? *Methods. However, I have nothing even received this bubble? 『うむ, これは想像だが, 相棒は常に大切なものを心に持っているから, 効果がないのかもしれない。 いつも無駄にいろいろなことに頭を悩ませているだろう?』 *"May be ineffective, yes it's imagination, but have in mind something important always buddy, from. Always wasted struggling in a lot of things going? ' 確かに。 今後のこととか, 仲間のこととか, おっぱいのこととか, いつも無駄に思えるほど心配に考え込むな, 俺って。 じゃあ, だからこそ, このシャボン玉受けても特に何もないってことか。 *Indeed. Or concerns of the future, or concerns of fellow, or concerns of tits, Na thoughtfully to worry about it seems always waste, me me. So, why, or that mean no particular nothing even received this soap bubble. 『まあ, そういうことだろう』 *"Well, you'll do that." ……この戦況のなかでいつも以上に相手の戦士の一団にいる女性剣士のおっぱいに目が行くのは……。 *...... The eyes female swordsman of tits that are in the group of the other party of warriors to more than usual among this war situation is go .... 『ああ, それはシャボン玉の効果かもしれん, じゃないかもしれん』 *"Oh, it might bubble effect, perhaps not ' ……そうか, いつもより, おっぱいが揺れるたびに視線が行ってしまうのは, そういうことなのかな。 *...... Or so, more than usual, from being performed by line of sight every time tits shakes, I wonder if such things to. 「このシャボン玉は……こちらの陣営のものかしら」 *"I wonder what this soap bubble of ...... This camp" 怪訝に見上げているリアス。 *Dubious to look up to are Rias. 「ええ, そうです」 *"Yes, that's right' そう応じたのは――木場だった! 傍らにはイリナもいる! おおっ, あっちはもう終わったのか! *Was of depending layers - was Kiba! Is beside Some Irina! The cover, whether over there is over already! 「このシャボン玉はジョーカーが作りだしたもので, 相手の大切なものを思い返させて戦意を鈍らせるものだそうです」 *"This soap bubble in which Joker began to make, it seems to be a thing to dampen the fight and let Omoikaesa the important things of the other party." イリナの報告はドライグ刀想像通りだった。 しかし, デュリオがこれを作ったのか。 ……へへっ, 相変わらずやさしい手ばかり考えるね。 *Irina report was Doraigu sword guessed. However, whether De~yurio has made this. ...... Hehe~tsu, I think just hand as usual friendly. だが, この状況下に於いても一切戦意が薄れない者がいた。 *But, even had a person that does not fade is fight any place under this situation. 「これはこれは……キレイなシャボン玉ではないか」 *' This is it. With a beautiful soap bubble? " しわくちゃな顔に笑みを浮かべるヴァスコ・ストラーダ。 その手には, デュランダルのレプリカが握られていた。 俺たちはいまのいままで戦士の一団と戦っており, このじいさんとは直接戦ってはいない。 ……何せこのじいさんはまさにいま静観を止めて, ようやく重い腰をあげたようだからな。 *Vasco Strada that smile on wrinkled face. Its hand, replica of Durandal had been held. Us are fighting with a group of warrior ever now, are not fighting directly with this old man. ...... After all it stop this old man just now wait and see, I because as cited finally heavy hips. きっと, 先に戦士の一団に切り込ませて, 想いを晴らさせてやろうとしたのだろう。 自分が出るのは, それからぐもいいと――。 *Surely, previously it let cut into the gang of warriors, and probably was I'll let Harasa feelings. Myself out is, then the ingredients also good -. すでにこのじいさん以外の戦士たちは, 俺たちの攻撃やさっきのシャボン玉で戦線が崩壊している。 残っている戦士で無事なのは, このじいさんだけと言っていい。 *Already warriors other than this old man, front has collapsed in the us of attacks and a little while ago of soap bubble. Remaining is safe for at warrior, can I just say this old man. じいさんは祭服を脱ぎ始める。 服の下にあったのは――齢八十を超える老人のものとは思えないほどに瑞々しいぶ庫い筋肉の鎧だった。 ……なんつー肉体だよ。 しわくちゃな顔に不釣り合いなほど, 鍛え込まれていやがる! 長身も相まって, その姿は巨人としか思えない。 レプリカのデュランダルが小さく感じてしまう。 *Old man begins to take off the vestments. Was there under the clothes - it was fresh hump warehouse had muscle of armor enough to not think those of old man beyond the age eighty. ...... And Nantsu's body. About a wrinkled face disproportionately, and is incorporated trained and is reluctant! Tall even combined, the figure does not seem only giants. Replica of Durandal is feels small. 一歩, 前に出るストラーダ。 ぞわっとするほどの寒気が全身を包み込む。 ……背中に冷たいものが走った。 こんなの……邪龍クラスでもなきゃ感じなないプレッシャーだってのに, このじいさんは人間の身でありながら同様のものを俺に与えてくれる。 そこから底知れない畏怖を持ってしまう。 *Step, Strada ago you leave. I'll burst into enveloping the body enough to chill. …… On the back ran cold. It's nothing. Feel the evil dragons classes have no pressure!, this grandfather is I is as well as the human body, and what gives me. From there they have unfathomed AWE. じいさんは手を広げて, 彫りの深い笑みで言った。 *Old man is to expand the hand, said in a deep smile of carving. 「――では, 教義の時間といこうか。 悪魔の子供らよ, 学んでいきなさい」 *"--, And doctrine of time?. Learn, children of the devil " 解き放たれる濃密な重圧――。 全員が息を呑んだ。 鎧を着込む俺と匙ですら, 鎧越しに強烈な戦意を感じてならない。 *Intense pressure unleashed--. Everyone gasped. The spoon and I wear the armor, even feel an intense fight over the armor. ゼノヴィアが生唾を飲み込んで言う。 *Zenovia swallowed raw spittle, says. 「……デュランダルのレプリカ。 力は本物の五分の一ほどと聞くが……猊下が持つ以上, その限りではないだろう」 *「…… A replica of the durandal. Will hear fifth of as real power. More than with his Holiness, as is would be " エクス・デュランダルとデュランダル・レプリカの対決になるのか……。 剣の性能の上では遥かにゼノヴィアが持つほうが上だろう。 だが――。 *Aix-Durandal and ...... or become a showdown of Durandal replica. Is on the sword of performance would be on better with much Zenovu~ia. But -. 最初に飛び出したたのは, 先ほど合流したばかりの木場とイリナだった。 先に戦闘を終わらせた勢いがあるためか, その足取りも自信に満ちている。 *And was the first to jump out, it was Kiba and Irina just you just joined. Or because there is a previously ended the fighting momentum, its gait is also full of confidence. ストラーダのじいさんは特に動かず, 構えすら取らない。 油断しているわけでも, 余裕をかましているわけでもないだろう。 そこに高速で迫る木場の聖魔剣が飛び込んだ。 *Old man of Strada does not move in particular, poised even it is not taken. Even mean that off guard, it would be nor have bitten a margin. Jumped the Kiba of St. magic sword approaching at high speed there. ――が, その聖魔剣が素手によって捕まってしまうッッ! *- Is, ~Tsu ~Tsu that the holy magic sword would caught by bare hands! 素手で得物を止められた木場は仰天した表情で, 自身の剣とストラーダの顔を交互に見ていた。 木場が剣を解放させようにもびくともしない様子だった。 絶対の腕力で聖魔剣を受け止められているッッ! *Bare hands was cut off prey Kiba in the consternation to look, and had seen its own sword and Strada face alternately. Kiba It was budge and not how to as to release the sword. Has been received the Holy magic sword in absolute physical strength ~Tsu ~Tsu! じいさんがうんうんとうなずいた。 *Old man nodded To uh-huh. 「いい剣筋だ。 的確であり, 何よりも相手が人問でも躊躇いがない。 しかし」 *See, nice sword. Accurate and, no or pause any human opponent than anything else. But " 乾いた金属音が周囲に鳴り響く。 ――木場の聖魔剣が, 素手によって折られたからだ。 *Dry metallic sound resounds around. - Kiba St. magic sword, because folded by bare hands. 「素直すぎる。 まだ鍛錬が足りなない」 *' Too honest. Inadequate training still not ' そう言い放ち, ストラーダは裏拳を木場に撃ち込んだ! 咄嗟に折られた聖魔剣で防御するが――一撃はあまりに重く, 遥か遠くに吹っ飛ばされてしまう! *So fond, Strada has lodged a back fist to Kiba! To defend holy sword folded at once--blow is too heavy, blown away in the distance! 「猊下, 失礼を!」 *"His Holiness, excuse me!" 次にイリナガオートクレールで斬りかかるが――それすら指二本で挟んで止めてしまい, そのまま豪快に聖剣ごと放り投げてしまう! *Then it is the sword Kakaru with Irina moth auto Clair - it even might stop by sandwiching with two fingers, it would as it is exciting to throwing every holy sword! 「ならば魔法です!」 *"If it is magic!" 後衛のロスヴァイセさんが, 無数の魔方陣を展開してそこから各種属性入り乱れるフルバーストを放った! *Rosuvu~aise's rear guard, was shot a full burst from there to expand the myriad of magic square disturbed various attributes filled! それすらもじいさんは避けることをせずに魔法が直撃する瞬間, 指を一本だけ出して高速で術に触れていく。 触れられた魔法は, まるで力を失ったかのように四散していった。 この結果に驚くロスヴァイセさん! *It wets grandfather is put out only one hit without that magic moment, fingers, going to art touch on at high speed. Were scattered to magic touched, almost lost the power. Ross vaisse, surprised at this result! 「――っ!? 魔法――術式自体を崩したというのですか!?」 *"- Tsu!? Magic - do you that broke the surgical procedure itself "!? 「魔法とは, 計算だ。 ――となると, 方程式を崩す理をぶつければ相殺, あるいは壊すことが可能なのだよ。 特に若い使い手は式が洗練されておらず, 形だけの場合が多い。 わずかなほころびを見つければ物の数ではないぞ。 ――作りさえわかれば, 力で押し通せるのだ」 *"Magic, with the calculation. --And, it's possible is offset you want, or break the animal to break the equation. Especially younger speakers are not refined expression, often only the form. If you find a few flaws count is not. --In power who know the make, it ' いやいやいやいやいやいや! 首を横に振って, この現象を信じられない俺! 仲間たちも俺と同じ思いに駆られたようで, 同様に驚いていた! だって, 指で弾くだけでロスヴァイセさんの魔法の術式を解くなんてさ! あまりにぶっ飛びすぎだろう, このじじい! いくら, 術式の作りがわかったとしても, 指ひとつで解呪できるものなのかよ!? ロスヴァイセさんの術式って同種の魔法使いが見てもキレイなものだって賞賛されるほどのものだぞ!? それでも若いって一言で済まされてしまうのか!? *No, no no no no no! In shook his head, I you do not believe this phenomenon! Colleagues also seemed to be driven by the same thought as me, I was surprised as well! I mean, it just is Nante solve the Rosuvu~aise's magic of operative method of play with your fingers! Would be too clearly blow too, this old man! How much, even as was found made of surgical procedure, seemingly that can be solution curse in one finger!? I about things witch of the same kind What Rosuvu~aise's art expression is praise mean beautiful things even look!? Still, what would be make do word to me young!? 『<<それなら, 僕が行こう!>>』 *"<< Well, I will go! >>" 闇の獣と化しているギャスパーが前方に飛び出していく! 俺の影響もあってか, この状態のギャスパーはえらく好戦的で前に飛び出す戦い方をする! しかも俺と毎度近接戦の手合わせをしているためか, 結構正面から打ち合えるんだよな! さすがにまのギャスパーなら強いぞ! *Gasper that turned into the darkness of the beast shoot out in front! Or partly my influence, Gasper of this state to the fight how to jump out before a wildly belligerent! And probably because you have me and every time proximity warfare bout, I'm pretty dress out from the front! The strong if indeed between Gasper! ストラーダのじいさんはようやく構える格好となり, 右拳を一度引いた。 右腕の筋肉があり得ないほどに肥大する。 *Strada's grandfather was dressed finally set up, right fist caught once. Enlarged to much muscle in his right arm. 「ふんッッ!」 *"Fun~tsu~tsu!" 気合い一閃と共に右の正拳が撃ち出された! 正面から向かっていたギャスパーはそれをすんでで避ける。 ――が, 避けた先の建物が拳圧の衝撃によって崩壊していく! *With a spirited Flash fire came positive right fist! Gaspar was heading from the front, live it, be avoided. --, The building, declined to destroy by the fist pressure shock! 「――嘘でしょ!? 拳の余波だけで!? サイラオーグ並だというの!?」 *"- Probably lie!? Just aftermath of fist!? The that's Sairaogu average!? " 驚きの声をあげるりアス! リアスの言う通りだ! パンチの勢いだけで物が壊せるヒトがサイラオーグさん以外にもいるなんてさ! しかも, 人間で, じじいだぞ!? *Rias to raise the voice of surprise! It is as you say Rias! Only thing is is Kowaseru person I'd be there in addition to Sairaogu's momentum of punch! Moreover, in human beings, it's old man!? ゼノヴィアが語る。 *Zenovu~ia talks. 「猊下のパンチは 『聖拳』 と呼ばれているものだ。 パンチにすら聖なる力が宿っている! 気を付けてくれ, 当たれば悪魔は大ダメージだ!」 *"Punch of his Holiness's is known as the"sacred fist". Punch inhabit even Holy power! Let me take care, devil if hits'm a big damage! " ……笑うしかねぇじゃねぇか, そんなのってさ! *...... Only is not it not or laugh, such of me! 拳をかいくぐって, 懐に近づいたギャスパー! それを受けて, ストラーダは初めてデュランダルを構えた。 濃密な聖なるオーラが迸り, 刀身を包み込む! *In circumvent the fist, Gasper that was closer to the bosom! In response to it, Strada was poised for the first time Durandal. Dense holy aura outpouring, I wrap the blade! ギャスパーが巨躯から拳の乱打を打ちだしていく! その一発一発は並の悪魔なら全身が吹き飛ぶほどの威力を持つ! しかし, ストラーダという老人は, デュランダル・レプリカの刀身で, あるいは体測きで, 軽々と受け流してしまうっ! パワーをパワーで除けてやがる……ッッ! *Gaspar goes launch the beating of fist from the Arctic! One shot one shot that has the power of about blow off is the devil if systemic moderate! However, the old man called Strada is a blade of Durandal replica, or the Ki measured body, Tsu would lightly parry! ...... ~Tsu ~Tsu You are except for the power in power for! ギャスパーがデュランダルを抑えようとするが――その莫大な聖なる波動に圧されて, 飛び退いた! 闇の衣が一部剥がされていて, 生身のギャスパーを少しだけ覗かせていた。 *Although Gaspar tries to suppress the Durandal - that is huge pressurized to holy wave and dismissed jump! And darkness of clothing has not been stripped part, flesh-and-blood the Gasper had a glimpse only a little. 『<<――なんだ, この聖剣の力強さは……ッ!?>>』 *"<< -!? What, strength of this holy sword ...... ~Tsu >>" ギャスパーの閤は, そんじょそこらの聖なる波動でも剥がせないほどに濃い。 そりゃ, 魔神バロールの化身と言ってもいいほどの存在だからな。 そのギャスパーの闇の衣を一瞬だけでも剥がすってのがそもそも常軌を逸している証拠だ。 *Gasper of darkness, dark enough to not peel off even in the holy wave Son removal so. Well, I because the existence of enough can say the incarnation of Genie Valor Garments of darkness and gasping at just the moment it peeled off of evidence at all is extraordinary. 『じゃあ, 次は俺だ!』 *"Well, next is my!" 漆黒の鎧を着た匙が, 邪炎を衰らせて, 複数のラインを伸ばした! それを受けてストラーダがデュランダルを軽く薙いだ――。 この場にいる全員が悪寒を感じて, 体勢を低くする! 俺たちの頭の上を何かが高速で通り過ぎていく! 背後を振り返り, このフィールドに創り出されている模造の建物に視線を送る。 あまりに放たれた波動の切れ味が鋭すぎたためか, 横一文字の痕跡を残しただけで建物は一切崩れようともしなかった。 余波で窓ガラスすら割れていないほどだ。 ……どれだけ, 鋭利な波動を放てば, 横一文字の痕跡だけで済むってんだ……っ! *Spoon in black armor, that is, evil flame undiminished et let, multiple line stretched! Strada In response to it's not lightly Durandal -. All you are in this place is feeling the chills, to lower the posture! Something goes past at high speed on us head! Looking back behind, sending a line of sight to the imitation of a building that has been created in this field. Probably because too the emitted wave of sharpness was too sharp, building just left a horizontal character of the traces I did not also so broken at all. It's about not window glass even cracks in the aftermath. …… Gives off a wave much, sharp, traces of the horizontal line only I'm... tsu! 匙のラインもキレイに真っ二つにされており, 邪炎さえも聖なる波動の勢いで一時的に消失してしまっていた! *Spoon line has been breaking cleanly, the evil flames even had gone temporarily disappeared in the sacred wave momentum! 『クソッ!』 *"Damn!" 怖じけずに匙は極大の邪炎を放ち続ける! 一度でも直撃すればそこから呪いが発動して, 消えない邪炎で相手を燃やし尽くすことが可能だ! あるいは, 相手の力を散らすこともできる! だが, 匙の炎はデュランダル・レプリカを軽く振られるだけてすべて消されていってしまう! 拳の余波ですら, 匙の邪炎を払ってしまった! *Spoon without intimidating continue emits evil flame of maximum! To trigger the curse from there if hit even once, it's possible to burn out the opponent in the evil flame indelible! Alternatively, it is possible to dissipate the power of the other party! But, spoon of flame would go been erased all been only lightly shaken the Durandal replica! Even the aftermath of the fist, I've paid the evil flame of spoon! 直接的な攻撃は無駄と判断した匙は, ストラーダの四方に黒い炎の壁を出現させる! 匙, お得意の結界技だっ! だが, じいさんはその場で回転して, その勢いでデュランダルを振るい, 炎の壁を難なく両断してしまうっ! *Spoon deemed a direct attack is useless, to appear in black flame wall on all sides of the Strada! Spoons, specialty barrier technique, it was! Grandfather, it is spinning on the spot, his durandal in its momentum, would bisect the walls of flame without difficulty!! 邪炎のことごとくを払いのけられた匙が叫ぶ。 *Evil flames that yell was brushed off as a spoon. 『なんだ, このジジイ!?』 *"What, this old man!?" 本当だよ! なんなんだよ, このジジイ! 理不尽っつーか, 非常識っつーか, あらゆる法則をパワーで押し切ってやがるっ! *It's real! Hey, what's, this strange old man! Wanton! ー, insane! ー, wishes all the law in power, he was! ストラーダは首を横に振りながら言う。 *Strada say shaking their heads. 「貴殿らはあまりに神より賜ったカ――神器に頼りすぎているのだ」 *"- He is too rely on sacred treasures You agree et al force was bestowed than too God" 握り拳を作りながら, こう言い放つ。 *While making a fist, to give out this. 「私の力に理屈なんてものはない。 愚直なまでの鍛錬と無数の戦闘経験が私の血となり肉となっただけだ。 一心不乱なまでの神への信仰と己の肉体への敬愛を忘れなければ, パワーは魂にすら宿るのだ。 子供らよ。 ――貴殿らの魂にパワーが宿っているのか?」 *"There is no such thing as logic in my power. Training and countless combat experience of honest until a is just became flesh becomes my blood. If you do not forget the love and respect to the faith and his own flesh to God intently until a power he dwells even to the soul. Children from. - Whether they dwells the power to the soul of You agree from "? …………そう言われるとね。 こちらとしても退けないものはある。 俺もパワーの体現者と言われたことのあるアタッカーだ。 それにその発言は火力重視で, 脳みそまで筋肉と称された俺たちグレモリーへの明らかな挑戦になる! *………… And I said so. That is something impure as here. I told those who embody power and the attacker's. It said its emphasis on firepower, brain until the obvious challenge to muscles and we were referred to as gremory! 皆も俺と同じ思いに駆られたようで, 表情からも力が浪っているのが見て取れた。 声はかけなくとも, ここまで戦ってきた俺たちだ, メンバーの戦い方に合わせていくらでも対応できるだろう! *Everybody the same and I feel like were driven by, the balanced, from face watch are takanonami's power. Would respond that we have been fighting so far, at least without a voice, even very much fit to fight for members! 「じいさん, 俺も本気, 出させてもらうぜ」 *"Old man, have seriously, let me also!" そう宣言した俺は真紅の呪文を口にし始める! *I was so declared begin the crimson spell to mouth! 「――我, 目覚めるは王の真理を天に掲げし, 赤龍帝なり! 無限の希望と不滅の夢を抱いて, 王道を往く! 我, 紅き龍の帝王と成りて――」 *"- Me, wake up is to set a truth of the king in heaven, the red dragon emperor made! Hugging the infinite hope and immortality of the dream, and Going the high road! We, as become a Crimson Dragon Emperor - " 「汝を真紅に光り輝く天道へ導こう――ッ!」 *"Let's to lead to Tendou to shine thou the crimson - ~Tsu!" 『Cardinal Crimson Full Drive』 真紅の鎧と化した俺は, ドラゴンの両翼を羽ばたかせて, 前方に飛び出していく! どうせ, 空中でジグザグに軌道を変えて飛び込んだところであんまり意味もないことは重々承知の上だ! それなら高速で一気に詰め寄って殴りかかったほうがわかりやすい! *Crimson armor and I turned into the flap both wings of the Dragon, out in front! In anyway, in zig-zag into orbit and plunged too much doesn't mean that gravitas on the awareness! Struck at the blatant at once at high speed if it is easier! 右腕を龍剛の戦車千ードにして, ぶち抜くっ! *By the right arm to the tank thousand over soil RyuTsuyoshi, Tsu Nuku spotted! 『BoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoost』 増大の音声と共に高まった力が右の拳に集まっていく! 膨大なドラゴンのパワーもそこに集中させる! *Increased with the increase of voice forces go together to the right of the fist! Focus there is also a huge dragon of power! 『Solid Impact Booster』 肉弾戦――一撃としては最高クラスのものだっ! 膨れあがった肉厚な俺の右腕かち放たれる一発は, 正面から受けるのは得策じゃない! 避けるか, 受け流すか! だけど, 俺の予想が正しければ, このじいさんは――。 そう, このパワーの塊たるヴァスコ・ストラーダという老人は, あえて……あえて! 俺の拳を正面から, バカ正直に受けようとする! デュランダル・レプリカを前に構えて, 俺の拳を受け止めた! ソリッド・インパクトとデュランダル・レプリカが激しくぶつかり合い, その勢いの余波で周囲の風景が吹き飛んでいく! *Expansions--as the blow of the highest class's boobs! One shot click a thickness I swelled up right arm, are affected from the front idea isn't! Avoid, Parry! Though, my forecast is correct, this grandfather, it is--. So, this power mass of an old man named Vasco Strada, dare. Dare! My fist squarely, to honestly intends to! Offices ago the durandal replica, took my fist! Solid impact and durandal replica violently clash, will blow in the aftermath of the momentum surrounding landscape! ……拳の勢いが……完全に飲み込まれてやがるッッ! 冗談じゃねぇぞ! こちとら, パワーを込めた一発を放ってんだ! レプリカのデュランダルを持ったじいさんに完璧に受けられているっていうのかよッ!? *…… The fist's momentum. Bet he swallowed completely! Kidding?!?! I emanated from power, we made it! With replica durandal grandfather and I to what it has already received in perfect.-! 攻撃を相殺しきった両者は, 互いに飛び退いて距離を取る。 俺の攻撃が終わったと同時に, 木場, イリナがもう一度飛び出した! *Both that fully offset the attack, take the distance by flying retreated each other. At the same time as my attack was over, Kiba, Irina has jumped again! そこに小猫ちゃんと朱乃さんも加わった! *Shoneko chan and Shu乃's also joined there! 木場とイリナが剣にて斬戟を繰り出すが, 変わらずストラーダのじいさんはデュランダルの最小限の動きと体柵きのみで受けきってしまう! そこに瞬間的に自身を成長させた小猫ちゃんの浄化のパンチが撃ち込まれようとするが, 老戦士はデュランダルの柄でそれを受け止めて, 逆に押し返してしまった! *Kiba and Irina is feeding the Ki戟 by sword, but old man of the unchanged Strada would be fully received in the only-out a minimum of movement and body fence of Durandal! Kiba and Irina is feeding the slashing by sword, but old man of the unchanged Strada would be fully received in the only-out a minimum of movement and body fence of Durandal! Although about to be instantaneously bombarded the purification of punch of own Shoneko chan grown there, old warrior is caught it in the handle of Durandal, had push back in the opposite!Although about to be instantaneously bombarded the purification of punch of own Shoneko chan grown there, old warrior is caught it in the handle of Durandal, had push back in the opposite! 「雷光よ!」 *"Lightning!" 朱乃さんが天雷を呼び寄せて, それを巨大な龍の形に作り替える! 雷光龍だ! それも五体も! 以前よりも数が増え, 雷光の密度も増している! 意思を持ったかのように雷光の龍たちが勢いを持ってストラーダに襲いかかった! *Shu乃 Mr. summoned the heavens thunder, I remake it into a giant dragon form! Lightning's dragon! It both five-body! Previous number increases than, has also increased density of lightning! Dragon our lightning was attacked in Strada with a momentum as if with the intention! 「――神の雷と称された天使の系譜! 美しい限りだ!」 *"- Angel of genealogy that has been referred to as the thunder of God! It's as long as beautiful! " 朱乃さんの一撃を褒め称えながらも, ストラーダはデュランダルの刀身に聖なるオーラを浪らせて, 一気に振るう! ゼノヴィアが放つものよりも明らかに濃密なオーラだ。 極大の波動が雷光龍を四散させる! その波動は一切弱まらずに俺たちにも襲い来る! *Even while praised the Shu乃's blow, Strada is by Nami-ra to the holy aura blade of Durandal, and wield at once! It is clearly dense aura than those Zenovu~ia shoots. Wave of maximum is to Shisan the lightning dragon! The wave come hit to us without weaken all! 「盾よッ!」 *"Shield by ~Tsu!" ロスヴァイセさんが前に立ち, 強固な防御障壁の魔方陣を幾重にも張り巡らせた! 硬い魔法障壁が, デュランダル・レプリカの攻撃的な波動に一枚, また一枚と破壊されていき, 眼前にまで迫る勢いを見せた! ――が, ロスヴァイセさんが障壁をさらに重ねて, ようやくストラーダの一撃を消し去った! *Ross vaisse, standing in front, remove a solid defensive barrier magic over and over again! Hard magic barrier, one in aggressive wave of Durandal replica, also continue to be destroyed if one, and showed the momentum approaching to the front of the eye! --, Rose vaisse, repeatedly further barriers, finally obliterated the Strada blow! ……けど, その波動を打ち消すまでにどれだけの防御魔方陣が必要だったのだろううか……。 少なくともロスヴァイセさんは, 二十は張ったはずだ。 『戦車』 の特性を乗せて張ったはずの防御障壁がそこまで必要になるなんて……っ! あらためて, この老戦士のデュランダル捌きに舌を巻くばかりだ! *…… But, much of the defensive magic was needed to counteract the wave of poking around. At least Ross vaisse says, should put the 20. Protective barriers should be taut with the characteristic "tank" becomes necessary to me. tsu! I just again, astonished at this old warrior durandal Sabaki! 「まだだっ!」 *' Still it's gone! ' 最後に突貫したのは, デュランダルの現使い手こと, ゼノヴィアだった! エクス・デュランダルを持って, 速度と破壊力を上乗せした状態で聖剣を振るう! ゼノヴィアの攻撃をレプリカで受けながら, 老戦士は心底楽しそうに口元を笑ました。 *Finally, did you rush is, that the current consumer of Durandal, was Zenovu~ia! With a Aix-Durandal, wield the holy sword in a state in which plus the speed and destructive power! While receiving Zenovu~ia of attack on the replica, the mouth old warrior to genuinely happy smile underneath. 「いいぞ! そうだ! それでいい! 何も考えてはいけない! いいか, 戦士ゼノヴィアよッ! たとえ, エクスカリバーと同化しようとも, デュランダルの本質は――純粋なパワーだッッ! だからこそ, 貴殿は選ばれた! 否定するなッッ! 力を否定してはいけないッッ!」 *' Good! It is so! So nice! Do not think about anything! Mind you, Warrior Zenovia Tsu's! At least trying to assimilate even if, and Excalibur, durandal essence--pure power is a bet! Because of that, you were chosen! To deny a bet! Denying the power, don't bet! ' ゼノヴィアの攻撃を受けながらも, ストラーダはまるで使い方を, 有り様を教えるように斬戟を繰り出していく。 *Despite attacks of Xenovia, Strada to outpourings slashing as teach like a crazed usage,. 破壊の権化とされる聖剣の本物とレプリカがつばぜり合うなかで, ストラーダはゼノヴィアに真っ正面から告げた。 *Authentic and replica of the holy sword that is incarnation of destruction among the fit Tsubazeri, Strada told from head-to Zenovu~ia. 「――だが, パワーの表現はひとつではない。 この剣の姿は, 貴殿が本当に求めたものなのか?」 *'--But, expression of power is not one. This sword's appearance is what really asked you? " 「――ッ!!」 *"- ~Tsu !!" じいさんにそう問われたゼノヴィアは, どこか感ずるものがあったような表情を見せる。 *So whether the Zenovu~ia to old man, show somewhere feel things had such expression. ゼノヴィアは一旦後方に飛び退いたあと――エクス・デュランダルに意味深に視線を送っていた。 それを見てストラーダが微笑んだ。 ……デュランダルを持つ者にしかわからないことがあったのだろうか……? *After the Novia once as backward--was sending extension durandal on deep meaning to gaze. Strada smiled, watching it. …… I wonder if was known only to the person with the durandal. そこにリアスが立つ! 全身に滅びのオーラがまとい, その頭上には巨大な魔力の球体が生まれていた! *There Rias stand! And wearing the aura of destruction to the whole body, huge magic sphere were born in the head! 「――なら, これならどう?」 *And "- if, what if this?" 消滅の魔星! リアスの必殺技だ! 俺たちが切り込んだ隙に魔力を練って生みだしていたのだろう! *Disappearance magic star! It's deathblow of Rias! The wonder us had birth and kneading the magic to chance that cut! 「避けないと死ぬわよ!」 *And "I'll die not avoid!" そう告げてからリアスは特大の一発を放った! のろのろとした速度で進む滅びの球体だが, あれが当たれば誰であろうと無事では済まない。 邪龍ですら, その身を滅ぼされるほどの慈悲のない絶対の一撃なのだから。 *Rias and from telling so have put his one shot oversized! And hit that ball destruction proceeds at a slow speed, but who would be get away unharmed. Even the evil dragon, because he absolutely blow with no mercy enough to be destroyed the body. しかし, リアスはあえて宣言してから放った。 それは――避けろという意味でもある。 当たれば消滅は免れない。 それでもリアスが放ったのは, 相手への畏敬の念があるからこそだ。 *However, Rias was intentionally shot after you declared. It - is also in the sense that avoid Kero. Disappear if hits are not spared. Still the Rias is his shot, but precisely because there is a reverence to the other party. だが, 老戦士はまるで避ける素振りを見せない! ただただ正面から愉快そうに微笑んでリアスの滅びの球体に視線を向けていた! *But, old warrior do not show a practice swing to avoid like! I was towards the line of sight to the sphere of destruction of Rias nothing but smiled pleasantly likely from the front! 「これはこれは……老体にはちと厳しい代物だ。 ――しかし」 *"This is It's a bit tough stuff to ...... old body. - But " デュランダル・レプリカが振り下ろされた! 輝かしいまでの一閃が放たれて, 俺たちはあまりの光量に目を覆うが……っ! *Durandal replica was swung down! Until the flash is emitted brilliant, I we 'll ...... but cover the eye too much of the amount of light! 目を開けたときに飛び込んできたのは――リアスの魔星が一刀両断された光景だった! *And was jumped when he opened the eyes - Rias Magic star It was a scene that has been cut in two! 「――っ」 *"- Tsu" その結果に言葉を失うリアス。 当然だった。 邪龍ですら, この技に手も足も出なかったのだから。 それを, 老人が, 人間が, 聖剣のレプリカでもって払いのけたのだ。 俺たちの衝撃といったらなかった。 *Rias lose the words in the results. Was of course. Even the evil dragon, because the hand did not stand in this technique. It, old man, man, he was banished to have a replica of the holy sword. It was not when saying us of shock. さすがのストラーダも肩で息をしていたが……魔星を斬り伏せたのは事実だ。 *It is true that expected of Strada also had a breath in the shoulder but was face down cut the ...... magic stars. リアスも笑みを引きつらせるしかなかった。 *Rias also only had to pull the painful smile. 「……こういうとき, 笑うしかないのかしらね」 *"When ...... such, I wonder no choice but to laugh." 息を整えるストラーダは言う。 *Says Strada to catch my breath. 「――いいかね? デュランダルは 『すべて』 を斬れるのだ。 たとえ, それがバアルの滅びであろうとも。 例外はない」 *See--it hesitates to say? Durandal is he is cut "All". For example, even it would power of destruction of Baal. No exception. " まるで俺たちにデュランダルのことを言い聞かせるようにそう告げてきた。 *Has been told so as if remind that of Durandal to us. ……デュランダルってのは使い方しだいでは, ここまで斬れるのかよ……ッ! じゃあ, ゼノヴィアが本当のデュランダルを使いこなしたとき, この世に斬れないものなんてなくなるんじゃないか……? *...... What's in how to use as soon as Durandal, Zan is whether by ...... ~Tsu up here! So, when the Zenovu~ia was mastering the real Durandal, why not disappear Nante shall not Cut down to this world ...? 小猫ちゃんも笑みを引きつらせていた。 *Shoneko chan was also to draw painful smile. 「……もう, 教会はこのおじいさん一人で十分なのでは? って思ってしまいますね……」 *「…… I again, Church this old man alone enough? I guess I will...... " ……本当だよ。 このじいさんだけで教会はやっていけるんじゃないか? そりゃ, 最上級悪魔でも教会の戦士にやられるって伝説があったりするわけだ。 ……こんなじいさんがごく希にでもこの世に誕生すれば, たとえ最上級悪魔でも滅ぼされるわな。 *...... It's true. Do not you church get along just this old man? Well, a translation or there is a legend What is done to the church of the warrior in superlative devil. ...... If birth this old man is in this world, even seldom is, even if I'm also destroyed in the superlative devil. 「――さて, 次は私の番ということでよろしいでしょうかね?」 *"- Well, I guess would be next sure you want to say that my turn?" そう言いながら一歩前に出たのは――いままで静観していたアーサー・ぺンドラゴン! 背広にメガネ, 常に浮かべている微笑み。 しかし, その手に握るのは莫大で濃いオーラに包まれた伝説のなかの伝説とまで言われる聖剣の王――コールブランド。 *Say was out on one step before while the so - King Arthur, which has been wait-and-see until now! Glasses to suit, and smile are always smiling. However, legend and until the holy sword of the king, which is said of Some were wrapped in enormous dark aura legend of hold in his hand - call brand. 「ほう……, まさか, この歳になって見ることが叶うとは……」 *"Ho ..., No way, ... is that it is come true to see it is in this age." ストラーダもアーサーの持つ聖剣を見て, 感嘆の息を漏らしていた。 対峙するアーサーは不敵にも言い放つ。 *See also Strada with Arthur's sword, was leaking the breath of an exclamation. Arthur confronts the noughties also fearless. 「あなたの持つ剣が本物でなくて残念ですが――そのパワーだけでもこの身に受けたいと思いましてね」 *"It is a pity not a real sword that your have - I have I wanted to appeal to this body alone the power" 静かに歩み寄っていくアーサー。 それに応じてストラーダも前進を開始する。 お互いがお互いの距離に肉薄しても両者はいまだ構える素振りすら見せずにいた。 ついには眼前にまで距離を詰めたところで二人は足を止める。 和やかに見える若い紳士と老戦士だが, 体から放たれている言いようのないプレッシャーは本物だ。 両者の間の空間が, 歪み始めていた。 *Go walked quietly Arthur. Also starts to move forward Strada it accordingly. Each other even if the thin to the distance of each other both had to not even show practice swing to set up yet. Finally two people in the place where it was filled with distance up in front to stop the foot. It's a young gentleman and old warrior that looks relaxed, but pressure-free unspeakable that are emitted from the body is real. The space between the two is, had distortion started. そして, ついに二人の姿が一瞬, その場から消え失せる! ギィンッという刃と刃がぶつかり合った激しい金属音が周囲に鳴り響き, 俺たちは上空を見上げた! 気配を上から感じたからだ! 案の定, 両者は空高く飛び上がっており, そこで斬戟を演じながら降下を始めていた! ジャンプして落ちてくるまで, わずかな時間しかないだろう。 しかし, 二人が空中で斬り合っている時間は, 濃密に圧縮された攻防戦と思えるほど, いくつもの型が飛び交い, ぶつかり合うものだった。 上段から斬りおろし, 下段から斬り上げ, 時折突きも混ぜて, あるいはそれを払い, 大振りに放ち, 小振りにも打つ――。 両者が空中でおこなう高速の斬戟戦――。 この周囲一帯にある模造の建物群はことごとくふた振りの聖剣からあふれ出たオーラの余波によって脆くも崩れ去っていく。 *And, finally two people figure of an instant, disappear from the spot! Intense metallic sound that blade and the blade was collide that Gyin~tsu rang around, I we looked up at the sky! I because I felt from above the sign! Sure enough, both had started to drop while playing a high in the sky jumping are, where slashing! Until falling to jump, would not only a fraction of the time. However, two people is time that A~tsu sword in the air, the more it seems to be heavily compressed battle, and flying about are a number of types, it was intended to collide. And to grated sword from the top, raise the sword from the lower, occasionally butted be mixed, or pay it, it emits a roundhouse, hitting even small size -. Fast slashing Battle 2 both are performed in the air -. Imitation of buildings in this whole area around and go collapse also brittle by the aftermath of the aura that overflowed from St. sword altogether lid pretend. 「……すごい」 *"...... Amazing" 「ああ……」 *"Oh ......" 「……」 *"......" 言葉もないイリナ, ゼノヴィア, 木場の剣士組。 空中でおこなわれる密度の高い斬戟戦に息を呑んでいた。 その目は瞬きもせずに, ただただ伝説の聖王剣と, 伝説の老剣士の戦いを見守った。 まるで, 目を瞑ることが剣士の恥であると言わんばかりに三人はアーサーとストラーダの戦いに注目していた。 *Words there is no Irina, Zenovu~ia, Kiba swordsman set. I had gasped in dense Zan Battle 2, which is performed in the air. His eyes without even blinking, was nothing but watch and King Seong sword of legend, the battle of the old swordsman of legend. Though, that you close their eyes to three people as much as to say, I is the shame of swordsman had focused on the battle of Arthur and Strada. アーサーとストラーダが降下しながら斬り合い, ようやく地に降り立つが, 休む暇も無く, その場から駆けだしながら二度目の聖剣による交錯を開始させる! 走りながら打ち合う二人! その勢いによって, 地面に大きな裂け目が走り, 道をも容易に破壊させていく。 二人の体にも変化はあった。 互いに直撃を受けてはいないものの, ストラーダの鍛え上げられた肉体に切り傷が幾重にも生まれており, アーサーの背広も斬られて裂けた部分が目立つ。 二人の表情は狂喜に彩られていた。 この斬戟戦が心の底から楽しいという風に――。 *And each other sword while Arthur and the Strada is lowered, but finally landed on the ground, the rest spare time without any, to start the crossing by the second time of the holy sword while fledgling from the spot! Two people each other out while running! By its momentum, ran a large tear in the ground, we will be readily destroyed the road. Changes in the two bodies had. Although not in response to a direct hit each other, body to have cut over and over again is born that has been trained of Strada, also slashed been to the torn part of Arthur suit is noticeable. Two of expression had been decorated in rapture. This Zan Battle 2 in the wind that is fun from the bottom of my heart -. 荒々しく波打ちながらも静かなオーラをまとう聖王剣を, アーサーはふいにあらぬ方向に突き刺した。 すると, 空間に穴を穿ち, 刀身がそこに消えていく! 何かを察したストラーダは, 上半身をうしろに大きく逸らす。 そこに空間を貫いて横合いから剣が飛び出してきた! *The King Seong sword wearing a wildly quiet aura even while waving, Arthur was piercing in the direction which is not rough unexpectedly. Then, bored a hole in the space, disappear in blade out there! sense something Strada, divert large behind the upper body. Ken has been jumped from Yokoai there and through the space! そうか, アーサーは聖王剣で空間に穴を穿ち, そこを介して相手のすぐそばから刀身だけを通すことがてきるのか。 *I see, Arthur is bored a hole in the space in the King Seong sword, there whether from just off the opponent's as possible Te be passed through the only blade through. そういえば, アーサーは聖剣で空間に裂け目を作って, そこに潜って後退していたな。 聖王剣の特性か, それともアーサーの技なのか。 それは知れないが, アーサーが空間を貫いて刀身をストラーダに繰り出しているのは確かだ。 *Speaking, Arthur is making a rift in space in the holy sword, I had retreated to dive in there. King Seong sword of property or, or whether Arthur tricks of the of. It might, but it's certainly Arthur is feeding on Strada the blade through the space. そして, ふいに死角から空間を通して繰り出される突きをすべて躱すのが規格外の老戦士ストラーダ! *And, Old warrior Strada outside the standard is to dodge all the cue to be fed through the space unexpectedly from blind spot! 嘘だろ!? 完全に虚を突いた一撃でも避けやがったぞ!? *Lie, right?! He avoided even leaned completely imaginary blow! 普通に打ち込んでいきながらも, 所作と気配すら感じさせずに空間を穿つアーサーの攻撃を軽々とストラーダのじいさは避けきる。 *While normally typed in will also, grandfather of the lightly Strada Arthur of attacks that drilling a space without even feel gestures and signs are as possible avoided. ……俺だったら, フェイントを察知できずにとうに十は切り込まれていたであろう攻撃もこ刀老戦士は体捌きと剣によって払いのけていた! *...... And if it was me, even this sword old warrior attack that would long ago dozen had been cut without can perceive the feint was dispelled by the body handling and sword! しかもこれらはすべて高速の斬戟のなかておこなわれているもので, 俺が視認できない攻撃も織り交ぜられているのは容易に理解できる。 *Moreover these is all done fast Zan JI nakate, I sight in visibility is laced with attacks cannot be easily understandable. あれが俺だったら――。 聖王剣を避けきれず, 聖なる波動をこの身に食らい続けて地に倒れ伏していただろう。 手数が多く, 虚を突く攻撃, それでいて聖剣の威力もババカにできない……アーサーは, 俺にとって絶望的なまでに相性が悪いタイプだ。 *That's me--wouldn't. King Seong is not completely avoid the sword, it would have lay fell to the ground and continue to Cry holy wave in this body. Trouble is many, attacks that poke the imaginary, yet also the power of the holy sword can not be a fool ...... Arthur's type compatibility is bad until the hopeless for me. 「……まだアーサーは本気ではない。 むろん, あちらのストラーダも……」 *"...... Still Arthur is not a serious. Of course, there of Strada also ...... " 木場ですら二名の剣士の実力を計りきれないぐいた。 唇を噛んで海しそうにしている。 おそらく, 二人にまだ及ばない点と, 二人の実力がわかってしまう己の力量に歯噛みをしているのだと思う。 ……俺もだぜ, タチよ。 ……なんでこう強い連中がわんさかいるんだろうな, この世界には……。 しかも人間の身で, だ。 ヴァーリチームの剣士, アーサー・ペンドラゴン。 聖王剣の主。 これほどのものかよ……ッ! *Kiba a even it had not fully measure the ability of two people of the swordsman. Biting the lips I'm about to sea. Perhaps, I think still and beyond point to two people, as he has a Hagami to his own competence that would know the two people of ability. ...... I ze's also, stop-off. ...... Why Na wonder're doing or strong guys Wansa, it ...... in this world. Moreover, in the only human beings, but. Valle team of swordsman, King Arthur. Lord King Seong sword. By Is this enough of those ...... ~Tsu! 息を呑む卓越した剣士二人の攻防戦はそのあと, 数分ほど続くが――終わりは突然だった。 一度, 互いが大きく斬戟を打ち合い, 火花を散らしたところで同時に後方に飛び退いたのだ。 剣を構え直す二人だったが……ふいにアーサーが剣を下ろした。 メガネを直すと, 一言笑顔で言う。 *An outstanding swordsman two breath-taking battle after that, was followed a couple of minutes--end suddenly was. It's at once, each heavily defeating the Zan JI, scattered Sparks as backwards at the same time. That was two people back holding the sword. Suddenly on lowered the sword Arthur. When fix the glasses, say in a word smile. 「……素晴らしい。 ――が, 止めましょう。 これ以上は, 私がショックで立ち直れなくなる」 *"...... Great. - Is, let's stop. No more, I will not get over in shock. " 意味のわからないことを口走るアーサーだったが, 察したのか, ストラーダも剣をいったん下ろした。 *Blurted out from the meaning of Arthur was able to read, or also Strada sword sat down for once. 「……すまないな, 若い剣士よ」 *「…… I'm sorry, a young swordsman. " 老戦士は苦笑していた。 アーサーの行動に理解を示したのだ。 *Old warrior had a wry smile. I showed understanding to Arthur of action. アーサーはフッと笑い, その場をあとにする。 俺たちの横を通り過ぎるとき, 奴は一言だけ漏らした。 *Arthur laugh hydrofluoric, I situ after. When you pass next to us, the guy was leaked only word. 「……あと, 三十年, いや, 二十年早く出会えれば, 最高の戦いができたでしょう。 これ以上は……悲しくなるのでね」 *"...... After, three decades, no, two decades earlier met lever, would have been able to best fight. I so more will be sad ...... " 寂しそうにそう言いながら, アーサーは去っていく。 ……剣士にしかわからない衿侍というものか。 *While lonely nice so, Arthur go away. ...... Or not that collar samurai do not know only swordsman. さて, 残された俺たちなわけだが……。 どうしたものかね。 このじいさんを止めるとしたら――。 本当の本気でも出さないとダメ, か。 *Well, it is a translation of us left, but ....... I whether that was. Once you have it and stop this old man -. If you do not also issued a real serious bad, either. ……俺は覚悟を決めて, 鎧の宝玉から飛龍を出現させる。 それを視認して, 老戦士は笑みを深めた。 *…… I decided to, flying dragon appeared from jewel armor. It sight visibility, deepened the smile is an old warrior. 「噂には聞いている。 環境すらも塗り替える技が赤龍帝にはあると――。 確かにそれを受ければいかに私といえど, 死は免れん」 *""Listening to the rumors. And--in the Red Dragon Emperor can break even the environment. Certainly However much it I How do if you take it, death does spared " ……ロンギヌス・スマッシャーのこと, 知っているのか? すでにあれを放ってから, 一月経っている。 チャージは済んでいるのだ。 *...... That of Longinus-Smasher, Is it know? Already from emanated there, it is passed in January. Charge he been finished. 俺のなかでコカビエルが口にしていたことが蘇る。 それは先代デュランダルの使い手――つまり, このストラーダじいさんのことだ。 *That Kokabiel is among the I had been to the furnace revives. It Sendai Durandal of consumer - that is, thing of this Strada old man. ――先代の使い手はそれはそれは常軌を逸するほどの強さだったぞ! *- Consumer of predecessor it it was a strength of about departing from the normal course! ……常軌を逸した強さ, 説得力がありすぎて言葉もねぇよ……っっ! だからこそ, 奥の手でもちらつかせないとこのじいさんは退いてはくれないだろうよ! *…… Too many unruly strength, convincing words?!. Boobs boobs! Because, do not dangle the trump card but where's grandfather is I won't retreat! しかし, 俺の横から入ったのは, ゼノヴィアだった。 *However, from my side, Zenovia was. ゼノヴィアは一歩前に出て, ストラーダじいさんと対峙する。 エクス・デュランダルを前に出すと――それを二本に分割する。 エクス・デュランダルは, 各エクスカリバーとしてデュランダルから分離もできるのだが……ゼノヴィアがおこなったのは, デュランダルともう一本の伝説の聖剣という格好だった。 つまり, 右手にデュランダル, 左手にエクスカリバーそのものというスタイルで構えたのだ。 *Zenovu~ia exits before one step, facing the Strada old man. Aix-Durandal When you issue before the - to split it into two. Aix-Durandal is, but it from Durandal can also separated as each Excalibur ...... The Zenovu~ia was performed, it was dressed that holy sword of another one of the legendary Durandal. In other words, he Durandal, was poised in the style of Excalibur itself on the left to the right. 各エクスカリバーではない。 天閃でも, 破壊でも, 擬態でもない。 真のエクスカリバーそのものだ。 彼女はデュランダルとエクスカリバーの二刀流の格好を作りだしていた。 それはエクスカリバーで抑えていたデュランダルの解放を意味する。 *Not each Excalibur. Also in heaven blende, even in destruction, nor in mimicry. It's true of Excalibur itself. She was producing dressed as dual wielding of Durandal and Excalibur. That means the release of Durandal which is suppressed by Excalibur. これを見て, ストラーダは全身を震わせた。 まるでいま初めて戦闘で高揚したかのように! *Look at this, Strada was trembling body. As if they were elated with like now for the first time combat! 「そうだ。 それでいいっ! デュランダルの元使い手の私からしてみれば, エクス・デュランダルは疑問の塊だった。 デュランダルはそれそのもので完成されている。 エクスカリバーもまたそれで完成している。 ……なぜ組み合わせる必要がある? それは貴殿がデュランダルに翻弄されて, 『補助』 などという愚行をエクスカリバーに課せたからに他ならない。 貴殿は……一刀でも二刀でも戦える戦闘の申し子だ。 ――否定するな。 パワーを信じてこそ, 力は本物になるッ!」 *"Yes. So I Ii~tsu! And if you want to do it on from my original consumer of Durandal, Aix-Durandal was the mass of the question. Durandal has been completed in it itself. Excalibur I have also been completed with it. ...... Why there is a need to combine? It is You agree is at the mercy of Durandal, nothing else in because I imposed the folly of such as "assistance" to Excalibur. You agree's poster child of combat fight in two sword in ...... his sword. - Do not deny. And what believe in power, the force become real ~Tsu! " ……そうだったな。 ゼノヴィアはデュランダルの攻撃的なオーラに翻弄されており, それを抑える名目でエクスカリバーを鞘として覆ったのだ。 それにじいさんが言うようにゼノヴィアは両手に聖剣を持って戦うスタイルを好んでいた。 破壊の聖剣+デュランダル, あるいはデュランダル+アスカロン――と。 *...... It was likely. Zenovu~ia are at the mercy of the aggressive aura of Durandal, I was covering the Excalibur as sheath in nominal terms to suppress it. And Zenovu~ia as old man says was not like the style fight with a holy sword in both hands. Seiken of destruction + Durandal, or Durandal + Ascalon - and. いま彼女は, むかしのスタイルに戻った。 片方にデュランダル, 片方にエクスカリバー。 そう, それは出会った頃の彼女自身の戦闘スタイルだ。 *She returned to the style of old now. The Excalibur in one Durandal, to one side. So, it's her own fighting style of the time that I met. 刹那――, 分かれたばかりの二本にそれぞれ濃密な聖なるオーラが滲みだしてきた。 それは止まることなく, どんどん高まっていく。 いままでゼノヴィアの剣から感じたことのない純粋で, 濃厚で, 身震いするほどの聖なる力が生み出されていた。 *Moment - has been started bleeding dense holy aura respectively to two just were divided. It without stopping, it will rapidly increased. A never felt from Zenovu~ia of sword ever pure, and a thick, holy power enough to shudder had been produced. ストラーダは目を潤ませていた。 *Strada was misty-eyed,. 「……ようやく, 再会できたな, デュランダルよ。 そう, そのデュランダルこそ, 本当の姿だ。 さあ, 戦士ゼノヴィアよ。 何も考えず, ただ来るがいい。 デュランダルの真実は破壊のなかにしかないのだ」 *「…… Reunited at last, like, durandal. So, is that durandal, the true picture is. Come on, Warrior Zenovia!. Without thinking, just me. Durandal truth not only in the destruction of ' 「……はい!」 *"...... Yes!" 剣を携えて, パワーを体現した二人の剣士が距離を詰めていく。 それはゆっくりな歩唱でありながら, 確かな力強さを有していた。 いままさにぶつかるという距離で初めて, 剣が交錯する! ゼノヴィアの二刀と, ストラーダの一刀が銀光と火花を散らしながら, 激しくも, 華麗なまでにぶつかり合う! *In armed with sword, two people swordsman who embodies the power goes stuffed with distance. It yet slow a step advocated, had a certain strength. For the first time at a distance that now hit exactly, sword is crossed! And Zenovu~ia of two swords, while his sword Strada is scattered silver light and sparks, violently also, I collide until brilliant! 「おおおおおおおおおおおおっ!」 *`Ōo ōo ōo ō o~tsu!' 「おおおおおおおおおおおおっ!」 *`Ōo ōo ōo ō o~tsu!' その破壊の余波だけでこのバトルフィールドが震えだし, 二人の周囲が崩壊をし始める! 再現された建物など, 次々と崩れていき, 道にも深い地削れが発生していく! フィールドの天井ににまで裂け目は生まれて, 次元の狭間の万華鏡のような模様が見えてしまっていた! *The only aftermath of destruction this battlefield is out trembling in, two people surrounding begins to collapse! Such as reconstructed building, we collapsed one after another, scraping deep earth also on the road is going to happen! And cleft was born to the ceiling of the field, pattern, such as the dimension of Between kaleidoscope has fallen into visible! 俺とサイラオーグさんが拳で語り合ったときと同様, それ以上のものが眼前で展開している。 これもあのときと同じで, ただただ純枠なまでの破壊と破壊のコラボレーションだ。 *As if me and Sairaogu san talked with fist, more than that is deployed in front of the eye. This is also the same as that time, it's nothing but destruction and destruction of collaboration until a net frame. デュランダルの真打ちと模造品が生み出す破壊の余波は, 俺たちにも叩きつけられて, 時折体に痛みが走るほどだった。 ……俺や匙の鎧にまでヒビが入ってやがる。 どれだけのパワーがぶつかり合えば, 余波だけでこれだけのものが生み出せるというのだろうか! *Saved the best for the durandal and imitations create destructive aftermath, blasted to us, was the occasional body hurts. …… The until cracks in the armor of the spoon and I. Fit into each other just how much power just at the aftermath could generate this much stuff?!? おそらく, 二人にしかわからない世界が繰り広げられている――。 パワーとパワー。 思考まで力に塗り固まれた昔でしか再現できない戦い。 肉体でしか語れない言語がそこにあるのだ! *Probably, know only two people in the world are held--. Power and power. The battle cannot be reproduced only in old paint 固mareta power up thinking. By their body language that's there! ゼノヴィアがデュランダル, エクスカリバーをタロスして, 振り下ろす! ストラーダがそれをレプリカで真っ正面から受けた! *Zenovu~ia is Durandal, and Talos the Excalibur, I swung down! Strada is received from the head-it with a replica! 破壊x破壊の一撃が破壊の権化に打ち下ろされる格好となるが, 相手もまたパワーの怪物! *Although blow of destruction x destruction is rated good to be lowered out to incarnation of destruction, the other party is also a monster of power! 「おおおおおおおおおおおおっ!」 *`Ōo ōo ōo ō o~tsu!' 伝説の聖剣二刀をレプリカで押しのけてしまう! ――が, その犠牲は大きい。 レプリカの刀身にヒビが生まれたからだ。 さらに老戦士は息を荒くしており, 明らかに体力が尽きかけているのが理解できた。 *Legendary sacred sword swords get pushed aside in the replica! --, The sacrifice is greater. From the replica sword cracks was born. In addition has rough breath is an old warrior, could understand the apparently dwindling strength. その場でひざをつくストラーダ。 このままいけば体力の差でゼノヴィアが優勢になるだろう。 絶大な力を持つデュランダルの元使い手は――やはり齢八十の老人。 体力までは誤魔化しきれなかった。 *Strada to take a knee on the spot. If you go this remains Zenovu~ia the difference in physical strength would become dominant. Original consumer of Durandal with overwhelming force - still age eighty elderly. Strength until I could not cheat. ゼノヴィアがひざをつくストラーダに歩み寄る。 ここで勝負が決まるかというところで, 両者の間に入るものがあった。 ――テオドロという少年枢機卿だ。 *Walked up to the Strada Zenovia to their knees. What we have decided here in between the two, there was. --Cardinal Teodoro that the boy's. 少年は顔を涙でくしゃくしゃにして, ストラーダの盾になる格好でゼノヴィアの前に立つ。 その行動にさすがのゼノヴィアも困惑していた。 *The boy in the crumpled with tears the face, stand in front of the Zenovu~ia dressed to become shield of Strada. Indeed of Zenovu~ia to its action was also puzzled. 少年は涙を流しながら, こう訴えてきた。 *The boy in tears, have complained this. 「……ストラーダ猊下を許してやってくれ。 すべては私が悪いのだ」 *「…… Please forgive his Holiness Strada. All blame me. ' 「テオドロ猊下……お下がりください。 この老骨がすべてを決めますゆえ」 *"His Holiness Teodoro. Please stand. Thus determines all this forgetting " 立ち上がろうとするストラーダを少年は制止する。 *Strada to stand up and hold back the boy. 「もういい! もういいのだ! もう, 十分だ! ストラーダ猊下までいなくなってしまったら, 私は……私はどうしたらいいというのだ!」 *See more nice! It's another nice! Again, enough! You ever gone up to his Holiness Strada I... I do that! ' 少年は振り返り, 背中から 「奇跡の子」 の証拠である純白の翼を生やした。 彼は消え入る声でこう言った。 *Looking back at the boy, bearded white wings from the back in the "miracle child" evidence. He said so in a scarcely audible voice. 「……私の……父と母は……悪魔に殺されたのだ」 *"...... My ...... father and mother he was killed in ...... devil" 俺たちを見る目は――悲しみに満ちたものだった。 *Eyes see me we - it was something that was full of sorrow. 「……悪魔は許さない! 悪魔を許すわけにはいかないのだっ!」 *"...... Devil does not allow! And seemed not afford to not allow the devil! " 絶叫する少年。 ……彼の一言に俺たちは言葉もなかった。 *Screaming to the boy. ...... In his word I we did not have words. ……両親を悪魔に殺された? 彼は 「奇跡の子」 ――天使と人間のハーフだ。 その父親と母親が……悪魔に殺されたというのか? *…… Were parents killed by the devil? His "miracle child"--half-Angel's. His father and mother are. Killed by demon?! ストラーダは, 悲哀に満ちた表情で少年を抱き寄せる。 静かに語り出す。 *Strada, embraced the boy was full of sorrow expression. I begin to speak quietly. 「……同盟もいい。 それもひとつの平和の形だ。 だがね。 ――それては救われない者, 憤りを感じる者もいるのだよ。 テオドロ猊下も, 今日立ち向かった戦士たちも生き方を魔なる存在に歪められて剣を取ったのだ」 *「…… Alliance is also good. It is a form of peace. However, I. --Are also not saved it, feel the resentment. Teodoro his Holiness also, warriors who stood up today way of life magic which took the sword and warped in the presence of ' ……。 *....... ……そう, 平和ってのはヒトの数だけあって, 同じじゃない。 俺たちが平和だと感じていれば, 苦痛だと感じる者もいる。 ……けど, それでも俺たちは……っ! *...... So, of me peace There is only the number of person, not the same 's. If I we long to feel that it is peace, there are those who feel that it is painful. ...... But, still us Tsu ......! 「俺たちは――」 *"We are -" 俺が言おうとしたときだった。 俺の言葉を遮る者がいた。 *It was when I was going to say. Person had to block my words. 「僕たちはッ!」 *"We ~Tsu!" ――木場だった。 *- It was Kiba. 木場が言う。 *Kiba says. 「……僕たちは, ただ平穏に暮らしたいだけだ。 あなたたちにはあなたたちの正義があり, あなたたちだけの価値観があるんだろう。 けれど, 我が主リアス・グレモリーも, イッセーくんも, 朱乃さん, 小猫ちゃんも, アーシアさんも, ゼノヴィアも, ギャスパーくんも, イリナさんも, ロスヴァイセさんも, レイヴェルさんも, シトリー眷属も, この町に住む多くの仲間たちは修羅場をくぐり抜けてきた仲間だ」 *「…… Only we are, just want to live peacefully. Would you guys and those of Justice, values only. But, my lord Rias Gremory also, Issey kun, Shu乃 san, Shoneko chan, Asia san, Zenovu~ia also, Gaspar kun, Irina san, Rosuvu~aise san, Reivu~eru san, Sitri Kin also, many of his friends who live in this town's fellow that have went through a shambles " 木場の表情はいままで以上に憑き物が取れたかのようなすっきりした面構えだった。 *Kiba's expression was a refreshing Tsuragamae as if was able to take is inherent in more than ever. ゼノヴィアも木場に同調する。 *Zenovu~ia also tuned to Kiba. 「その通りだ。 お互いに支え合ってきて命がけで戦い抜いてきた大切な仲間だ。 たとえ, ストラーダ猊下とテオドロ猊下が, それをお認めにならなくても私たちにはここまで戦ってきた誇りがある! それに不満を覚える者たちが出たとしても, 私たちは私たちが信じた者たちのためにこれからも戦う!」 *"It's the street. To come A~tsu support to each other it's important fellow who has fought at the risk of life and limb. For example, Strada His Holiness and Teodoro His Holiness is, to us without Nara accepted your it there is a pride that has fought so far! And even those who remember the frustration came out, we now also fight for who we have believed us! " 二人の剣士――グレモリーの 『騎士』 の訴えにヴァスコ・ストラーダはしわくちゃな顔に満足そうな笑みを浮かべていた。 *Two swordsman - Vasco Strada to appeal of "knight" of Gremory had floated a satisfactory likely smile on wrinkled face. 「……なるほど, いい目だ。 いい闘気だ。 リアス・グレモリー姫よ。 良い 『騎士』を持たれましたな」 *"...... Well, it's a good eye. It's a good fighting spirit. Rias Gremory princess. You have good "knight" " 「ええ, 自慢の 『騎士』 たちよ」 *"Yes," Knights ' boasts ' リアスもまた 『騎士』 両名を誇らしげにする。 *Rias also I will proudly the "knight" both name. 木場もゼノヴィアも教会の施設出身という共通点があるものの, ここまで歩んできた道のりはあまりに違うものだった。 それがいま同じ主のもと, 互いに剣を交わしあいながら想いを共にする――。 *Although Kiba nor Zenovu~ia there is a common point that facility-born church, way walked up to this point was too different things. It is now the same Lord, together feelings while Ai signed a sword each other -. 勇ましい 『騎士』 両名に混じってイリナもそこに並び立つ。 *To brave "Knight", Irina also stands there. 「ストラーダ猊下, テオドロ猊下, 私も――悪い悪魔はいると思います。 けれど――」 *"Strada His Holiness, Teodoro His Holiness, I also -. I think bad devil are but -" イリナが俺を視線に捉える。 *Irina captures to gaze at me. 「いい悪魔もいます。 それは, 人間も一緒で……他の神話体系では, 善神も悪神もいます」 *"Also have good devil. It is with human beings. In other mythology systems, both good and evil spirits. " それを聞いてストラーダが声を上げて豪快に笑った。 *Strada to hear it is laughed exciting aloud. 「はっーはっはっはっ! いやはや……なるほどなるほど。 しかし, 天使である貴殿が異教の神を語るとは……。 そうだな, これが同盟の結果であり, 新たな時代の幕開けを意味するのだろうか……」 *"HAA-HA-HA-HA!! No longer... Hmmm I see. However, with Angel in your talks about the Pagan God. Yeah, this is result of the Alliance, and, ushered in a new era would mean...... " 考え込むようにあごに手をやる老戦士。 だが, その様子はどこか楽しげでもあった。 ――が, ストラーダは再び剣を手にする。 *Old warriors do the hand to the jaw to thoughtfully. But, the situation was also somewhere gusto. - Is, Strada again to hand the sword. 「――しかし, 一度振り上げたものは落としどころも見つけなければならぬ。 テオドロ猊下, お下がりくだされ。 この老いぼれの最期のデュランダルをお見せしましょうぞ」 *"--However, not too far down the find is raised once. Teodoro his Holiness, please fall. Let me show you this decrepit of last moment Durandal " ……いまだ戦意は一切(いつさいかげ)らず! 瞳にはまだ炎が灯っている! 俺たちと同士討ちしてでも押し通す胎か! けど, 体力は戻らないだろう。 このままいけば, 犠牲の有無はともかく, 近い未来で俺たちが勝つ。 ……けど, それでいいのか? 本当にこのまま継続していいのか? *…… Still no will to fight is when you kagerazu! Flame is still dimly eyes! Embryos stick to us or demons? But, I will be returning the stamina. If, victims whether or not, in the near future we win. …… But, what's good enough? Really nice continue anyway? 思慮する俺だったが, 少年枢機卿は泣いてストラーダを引き留めようとする! *To deftly Strada was thoughtful to me, but the cardinal boys crying! 「もういい! もういいのだ! ストラーダ猊下! 私は……十分だ! あなたやクリスタルディ猊下, それに戦士たちが戦ってくれただけで……もう十分なのだ! ……私の想い, 不満を, 直接この者たちに伝えられた時点で, 退けば良かったの……。 だから, 私が罰を受ける! この命をもって償おう!」 *See more nice! It's another nice! Strada his Holiness! I... It's enough! The only Crystal day his Holiness, and you it gave me battling warriors. It's enough! …… My thoughts, directly complained, this person was whole, conveyed to us at... So, I get punished! Atone with my life! " 強い決心を感じる表情だった。 この子は自分の言ったことも, 行動も承知であり, それによ罰を受ける覚悟も持ち得ている。 *It was look to feel a strong decision. This child that you have said of yourself, action is also aware, prepared also obtained have that And'll receive the punishment. ストラーダは, 柔和な笑みを浮かべて少年の頭をやさしくなでた。 *Strada was gently patted the boy's head and smiling a soft smile. 「……子供が不平を訴ええるのはいつの時代もあることです。 あなたの訴えは何よりも尊く, 純粋であった。 だからこそ, 私は再び剣を握り, 戦士たちも付き従ったのですよ。 そして何よりも見て欲しかった。 ――あなたや戦士たちの意思を払いのけてまで作り上げられた, 彼らを。 彼らは一切我らを排せず, 受け入れ, 意を汲んでくれた。 彼らは……私たちをどうやって止めようか, 考え抜いてくれたはずだ。 どうやって, 想いを踏みにじらずに受け入れられるかを――。 その時点で, 私たちは負けていたのですよ」 *"The ...... children may complain of complaint is that there is also timeless. Precious than what is your complaint, it was pure. That's why, I again grip the sword, I was followed attached also warriors. And I wanted to see more than anything else. - Was created to be banished to you or warriors intention, them. They do not exhaust us the all, and me with his acceptance, the meaning. They can either try to stop doing what the ...... we, should me thought out. How do I, whether accepted without trampled feelings -. At that point, we all have lost. " 「――っ」 *"- Tsu" 老戦士の言葉に, 少年枢機卿は声を詰まらせ, 顔を伏せてしまった。 *The words of the old warrior, boy Cardinal will clog the voice, had downcast face. ……このじいさんは, 最初からこちらのことをある程度わかって行動していたのか……。 それでもあえて少年や戦士たちの不満を受けて, 剣を握った……。 *...... This old man, ... either from the beginning of the was acting to some extent found that here. Still dare In response to the complaints of boys and warriors, holding the sword .... ストラーダ言う。 *Strada I say. 「私の首とクリスタルディの首を以て, 天に許しを請おう。 テオドロ猊下も戦士たちもまだ若い。 これは, 私が蜂起させたものなのだから――。 この戦場で吐き出したものと, 私の屍を乗り越えて, 戦士たちは新たな生き方に転じることもできるだろう」 *"Concluded my neck and Crystal Di of neck, Let Koo forgiveness in heaven. Teodoro His Holiness both still young warriors. Since this, he things that I was uprising -. And those discharged in this battlefield, and overcame my corpse, warriors would can also turn to a new way of life. " ――っ! このじいさん! 罪を全被りする気か!? 最初から戦士たちの不満を受け止め, 責任を自身で背負うために――。 *- Tsu! This old man! Or care to all suffer sin!? We take the complaints of warriors from the beginning, in order to bear the responsibility on its own -. ストラーダの告白に戦士たちからも悲鳴が次々と上がる。 *Also goes up one after another scream from warriors to Strada confession. 「猊下ッ!」 *"His Holiness!!" 「そのようなことをおっしゃらないでください!」 *"That is impossible! ' 「猊下, 我らの命であれば, 喜んで差し出しましょうぞ!」 *"His Holiness, if our life, let's held out happily!" 「煉獄に行く覚悟はできておりまする!」 *"Ready and prepared to go to purgatory I! ' 皆, 涙を流していた。 百戦錬磨の兵たちが, 老枢機卿の贖罪を引き留めようとしているのだ。 この光景だけでストラーダがどれほど戦士たちに敬われているかが認識できる。 *Everyone, were shedding tears. It's trying to battle-hardened soldiers, deftly old Cardinal of the Atonement. Or this scene only at Strada much respected warrior who can recognize. じいさんの意思に俺たちは――なんとも言えない表情となり, 振り上げた拳の先を定められずにいた。 *Grandpa and I of decision we--and downright hard to say, to apply to the raised fist which was. 互いに攻め手にあぐねているときだ――。 *Each attacking force is trying to figure out when.--. 「私がころころしてあげるわよーし*」 *"I I'll be claims about Alright *" 突如, 第三者の声が周囲に木霊する! 皆で視線を配らせて, ある一点に集中した。 *Suddenly, the voice of a third party to echo around! Everyone is not dealt gaze, was concentrated on one point. そこにはゴシック調の衣装に傘を差すという格好の女性――いや, 魔女ヴァルブルガの姿があった! こいつめ! また侵入してきやがったのかよ!? *Dressed as woman named there is an umbrella in Gothic costumes - no, there was a figure of the witch Vu~aruburuga! Damn you! When he invaded?.! 全員が構えをそいつに定める! 魔女は愉快そうに笑うだけだった。 *Everyone determine the stance to guy! Witch was only laugh pleasantly likely. 「最後の最後, 美味しいところを横合いから取っちゃう* うーん, 燃え萌えだと思わなーい?」 *"The last of the last, I would take from fit next to a delicious place * Hmmm, burning MoE's and think-not? ' 言うなり, ヴァルブルガはその場てステップを踏む。 そのステップと同時に波紋が広がるように魔方陣が無数に展開し始めた! 転移の光が一斉にまばゆく俺たちを照らす! *As soon say, Vu~aruburuga to take steps Te its place. Magic square at the same time as ripples spread and its step began to countless deployed! Light of the transition is simultaneously brightly illuminate us! 無数の転移型魔方陣より現れたのは――巨大な量産型邪龍の群れだっ! 十, 二十, 三十……三桁に到達しそうなほどの邪龍軍団が魔方陣より出現していく! *They appear from a myriad of transition type magic square - it was a flock of huge mass production type evil dragon! Tens twenty, thirty ...... more likely to reach the three-digit evil dragon corps is gradually emerging from the magic square! ったく, この状況下でまたこいつが量産型邪龍を召喚かよっ! *Geez, This situation under or guy is Tsu by or summon mass production type evil dragon! この一帯を覆い尽くす漆黒――。 そのすべてが邪龍だ! 邪龍の群れを背景に魔女がせせら笑う。 *Jet black to completely covering this whole area -. All of it is evil dragon! Witch laugh Sesera against the background of the flock of evil dragon. 「んじゃ, 邪龍の皆に活躍してもらおうかなーん*」 *"I'm well, evil dragons to get active?-I * ' 無邪気で邪悪な笑みのヴァルブルガが手を前に出して邪龍に指示を送ろうとするなかで, ロスヴァイセさんが意味深な笑みを浮かべた。 *Innocent evil smile of Vu~aruburuga is among you are going to send a command to the evil dragon out before hand, smiled a Rosuvu~aise san a profound smile. 「――そうくると思ってました」 *"- It was thought to be the case come" ロスヴァイセさんが指を鳴らした。 すると, フィールド全体が銀色の光を発し始める! *Rosuvu~aise Mr. rang the finger. Then, the entire field begins to emit a silvery light! 天井が, 模造の建物が, 道が, すべてが銀に輝く! 刹那, 邪龍の群れが力を失ったようにその場で倒れ伏した! 邪龍たちは一様に瞳の輝きを失っており, ぴくりとも動こうとしない! *Ceiling, imitation of the building, road, all shining in silver! Moment, I lay collapsed on the spot as evil dragon herd has lost the power! Evil dragon who have lost the brilliance of uniformly eyes, and do not budge with picryl! 「――っ! これって……っ! どういうことなのん!?」 *The "! - Tsu Is this Tsu ...... what things the N!?" さすがの出来事にヴァルブルガも驚愕していた。 *Vu~aruburuga was also startle to truly events. 驚いたのは俺たちもだって! なんだ, この現象は!? *What surprised me was the is because us too! What, this phenomenon!? ロスヴァイセさんが不敵にが不敵に笑みながら言う。 *Rosuvu~aise's say while audaciously is fearless to smile. 「あなたたちクリフォトがここに侵入することも, 邪龍を召喚することも, 想定済みです。 このフィールドは私が独自の結界術式を編んで構築されていまして, この場で邪龍を呼び寄せると機能を封じる作りになっています」 *"May you guys Qliphoth enters here, also be summoned the evil dragon, it is assumed already. This field can be had been built I braided their own barrier surgery type, has become to make it seal the luring and features the evil dragon in this place. " ――っ! マジか! 事前にこいつらの侵入を読んだ上で, 召喚された邪龍の動きを封じる術式をフィールドに取り込んでいたと!? ま, まあ, こいつらが横合いから人ってくるなんざ, 想定はできるもんな。 こいつら物量作戦にて, こちらを圧倒しようとしたんだろう。 けれど, トライへキサ封印の研究で, ロスヴァイセさんはこんな結界術を考案していたってことだ! *- Tsu! Or Seriously! In advance in terms of reading the guys of invasion, that it has not incorporated the surgical procedure for sealing the movement of summoned evil dragon in the field!? Well, Well, seat what these guys come Tsu people from Yokoai, I mon assumption can be. At guys quantity strategy, it would do was try to overwhelm here. But, in the study of Kisa sealed to try, Rosuvu~aise Mr. thing What had been devised this barrier surgery! ロスヴァイセさんがアーシアに視線を送る。 *Rosuvu~aise Mr. sends a line of sight to Asia. 「アーシアさんが量産型の邪龍を手懐けたのが, 今回の術式の大元になっています。 量産型邪龍を調査させてもらいましてね。 結界を作る際, 彼らの動きを停止させるという術を式に盛り込んだのです」 *"The Asia-san was tame the evil dragon of mass production type, I'm getting to this time of the surgical procedure Omoto. 'd Have let me investigate the production model evil dragon. When making a barrier, it is to incorporate the operator to the expression stop their motion " すっげえや! アーシアとファーブニルで手懐けた邪龍からヒントを得て, こうまで見事に成功させるなんてよ! こりゃ, トライへキサの封印術式の完成も期待が持てそうだぜ! さすが北欧の才女だ! *Suggeeya! To give a hint from evil dragon that was Tenazuke in Asia and Fabuniru, and Nante to succeed brilliantly to this! Absorbing it, also the completion of the sealed surgery type of Kisa to Tri likely able to have hope! Indeed it's talented woman of Nordic! これを受けて, ヴァルブルガも海しそうに口元をひくつかせていた。 ――が, 途端に こうしよう する *In response to this, Vu~aruburuga was also twitched the mouth is likely to sea. - But I will try to do this as soon 「わーお, これは怖いことになりそうだわん。 んじゃ, お暇しましょうかしらねん *」 *"Wow, this will be scary thing likely to Dawan. Nja, Ukashira it's a good spare time * " 来て早々, 不利とわかるなり, 逃げる気かよ! この決断力だけはすげえや! *Oh come, As soon found to disadvantage, or willing to run away! This decision force only and dude! ヴァルブルガ足下に転移魔方陣を展開して, 逃げようとする。 ――が, その魔方陣も輝きを失い, しだいに消えていく。 *Vu~aruburuga metastasis magic square expand in feet, and tried to escape. - But the magic square also lose the shine, to disappear gradually. 「……発動しない? 転移が封じられている?」 *"Do not ...... triggered? Transition has been sealed? " 訝しげにそう漏らすヴァルブルガ。 *So divulge Vu~aruburuga to quizzical. 「――いや, 経路をすべて断っただけだ」 *"- No, I just turned down all of the route" またまた誰かの声! 顔を向ければそこには黒い狗を従えた 『刃狗』 こと幾瀬鳶雄さんの姿がっ! *Once again someone's voice! There "blade Dog" that Ikuse Tonbiyu san figure wants of that followed by a black dog in if pointing your face! 幾瀬さんの姿にヴァルブルガが仰天していた。 *Vu~aruburuga had been astounded to Ikuse's figure of. 「――『刃狗』 ッ!」 *"-" Blade Dog "~Tsu!" 幾瀬さんが見知った者のように語りかける。 *I speak as a person who Ikuse Mr. knew seen. 「やあ, 久しぶりだ。 紫炎の魔女。 あんたに継承された聖十字架は, どんな塩梅かな? 悪いが, あんたがフィールドの外に事前に用意した脱出用転移魔法の術式をすべて斬らせてもらった」 *"Hey, it's a long time. The Witch of the violet flame. Holy Cross you inherited, what up? All escape transition magic is bad, you're prepared in advance outside the field operative had let me cut ' そう言うなり, 天井を見上げれば――数え切れいほどの刃が氷柱のようにこちらに切っ先を向けていた。……この広大なフィールドの天井すべてに刃が生えているのか……? *As soon say so, if I look up at the ceiling - as have numerous of blade had towards the point of a sword to here as icicles. ...... ...... Whether they grows blade in all the ceiling of this vast field? 歪な刃は禍々しい輝きを放っており, その刀身にも呪力のこもってそうな文様が刻まれている。 *And emitted a sombre glow distorted blade, engraved designs also daggers of housebound in the blade so. それを見てヴァルブルガは狼狽える! *To see it Vu~aruburuga the panic! 「じょ, 冗談じゃないわ! 術式は前以てランダムに数万単位で組んだのよ!? それを私が侵入してからのわずかな時間で全部――」 *"Woman, it is not a joke! Surgical procedure is No partnered with several tens of thousand units previously random!? It all at a fraction of the time from the I invade - " 「ああ, すべて断った。 裏方要員なんでね。 仕事はするさ」 *"Oh, I refused all. I Nde behind-the-scenes personnel. To work " 「…………ッッ! あんた, 本当に人間……っ!?」 *「………… Zoe! Really, you're human. Cum!? " 絶句するヴァルブルガ。 自分の術式をすべて瞬時に破壊されたためか, 異物を見るかのような目で幾瀬さんを見ていた。 *And speechless to Vu~aruburuga. Or because it was destroyed in an instant all his surgical procedure, I was looking at Ikuse san like you see a foreign object eyes. 幾瀬さんがおれに言う。 *Ikuse's says to me. 「さあ, 決めるんだ, 兵藤一誠くん。 表舞台で輝いてこそ, 伝説のドラゴンなのだから」 *"Come on, I decide, Issei Hyodo-kun. From shining in the table stage, is the legendary Dragon ' 「は, はい!」 *"Is, yes!" よっしゃ! ロスヴァイセさんと幾瀬さんのおかげで, 邪龍は全部機能停止したし, ヴァルブルガもこの場に留めることができている! ストラーダのじいさんには悪いが, まずはこの魔女をここで始末させてもらうぜ! *Alrighty! In Rosuvu~aise san and Ikuse's thanks, Yokoshimaryu is to have stalled all, I have been able Vu~aruburuga also kept to this place! Although bad to Strada of old man, first. We're going to be rid of this witch here! 『DxD』 メンバーの目標が完全にヴァルブルガに集中する。 この場で一番危険なのが魔女なのだと皆が認識しているからだ。 *The goal of "DxD" members to fully concentrate on Vu~aruburuga. 全員からBecause the most dangerous is recognized by everyone as he witch in this place. 全員から敵意を受けたヴァルブルガは, くぐもった笑いを発し, ついには高笑いする。 *Vu~aruburuga who received hostility from everyone, it emits a laugh that was muffled, finally to loud laughter. 「あーっはっはっはっはっ!」 *"Ahha~tsu Hahhahha~tsu!" 両腕を広げるヴァルブルガ! その背後で複数の紫色の炎が巻き起こり, 十字架を形作る! *Vu~aruburuga to extend the arms! Behind flame of multiple purple wound in place, I shape the cross! 「じゃあ, 見せてあげるわよんっ! 私の禁手をねっ!」 *"Well, you 'll N'll I'll show! The kneaded my Kin hand! " ヴァルブルガの戦意が一気に高まり, それに呼応して, 紫炎が特大に膨張していく! 紫炎は徐々に形を変えて, 巨大に膨れあがり, とある姿を形成し始めた! それは超号級の大きさを誇る十字架! そこに磔にされていたのは――八つの頭を持つ, これまた巨大なドラゴン! デカい! 二百メートルはありそうな超巨体! しかし, それには見覚えがあった! *Walburga fight increases dramatically, in response to it, violet flame to expand into an oversized! Violet flame to gradually change shape, huge swells up, started to form certain appearance! It's Super big issue class to cross! There was being crucified--eight heads with, also a huge dragon! Big! 200 meters is likely Super bulk! However, it had a familiar! ――八岐大蛇だ! *--Eight-headed Serpent's! 覚えがあって当然だぜ。 先日, それを操った剣士と戦ったからな! *It is of course if there is remember. The other day, I fought because the swordsman you have manipulated it! ヴァルブルガが紫炎で作られた八つ首のドラゴンを背後に言う。 *Vu~aruburuga is I say behind the Dragon of eight neck made of purple flame. 「――これが私の亜種禁手, 『最終審判者による覇焔の裁き』 よん」 *"- This is my subspecies Kinte,"Judgment of Hahomura by the end Judge"" 炎の十字架に磔に磔にされた邪龍を見て, ストラーダが言う。 *Look at the evil dragon that has been crucified on the cross of flame crucified, Strada says. 「聞いた話では, 現聖十字架の使い手の能力は, 磔にしたモデルによって, その姿と特性を変えるという。 此度の磔のモデルは八つ首の邪龍, ということなのだろう」 *"In the story I heard, is the ability of the present Holy Cross, change its appearance and characteristics crucifixion model by, a. This model of the crucifixion of the eight evil dragon's neck, it will be " 奴の亜種禁手にはそんな特性があるのか! *Subspecies forbidden hand guy has such characteristics? 魔女がそれを受けて語る。 *It had a witch, said. 「八重垣くんに持たされた剣には 『八岐大蛇』 の魂が半分だけ入っていたの。 残りの半分は私が紫炎に取り込んだわ。 この神滅具の真の姿は独立具現型なのよん」 *' The sword yaegaki-Kun made have "eight-headed serpent ' of soul that only half had. Is the other half of my ripped purple flames. Gonna a true form independent embodied type of this Kamimetsu-gu " ……よりにもよって邪龍を取り込んだってのかよ! 聖遺物で邪龍の魂を磔にして力を再現とか, 無茶苦茶だな! しかし, 邪龍とはいえ, 聖遺物の炎だ。 チリチリと熱気がこちらにまで届き, 鎧の上からでも肌に刺すような痛みが走る。 熱気だけでこれだ。 悪魔があの炎をまともに受ければ消滅は免れない。 *…… Compared to other is captured by evil Ryu's or's! Evil dragon soul by crucifixion relic, force or reproduction, this is ridiculous! However, the evil dragon is, flaming sacred relics. Chile Chile and heat arrived up to here, even from the top of the armor piercing skin pain runs. It's just hot air. Devil get decent flame extinction is mortal. しかし, 勇ましく一歩前に出る者がいた。 ゼノヴィアだ。 エクスカリバーとデュランダルを両手に, 前に出た。 *However, there was a person who comes into one step forward bravely. I Zenovu~ia. In both hands the Excalibur and Durandal, I was out in front. 「私がやろう。 いまなら, いけそうだ」 *"I going to do. And if now, it's likely to go " 大胆な言動を裏付けるような自信に満ちあふれた表情。 先ほどのストラーダとの一戦で, ゼノヴィアはデュランダルの力の本質とやらを摑んだのだろう。 *Filled full of expression in confidence, such as support the bold words and deeds. And Strada of the earlier fight, the Novia is essence of the power of the durandal and he dazed I's will. ま, 俺も付き合いますかね! ゼノヴィアと並び立つ俺。 ヴァルブルガに指を突きつけて言った。 *Well, did you go out with me too! The Novia and stands next to me. Was said to pose a finger to Vu~aruburuga. 「んじゃ, 後始末させてもらうぜ!」 *See it! well, clean up after we have! ' 言って, 俺は飛龍を飛ばして前方に飛び出した! ゼノヴィアはただ静かにその場に留まり, 聖剣ふた振りの力を高め始めた。 高密度, 高濃度の聖なるオーラが刀身を包み込むのが視認できる! *To say, I jumped out in front by skipping the Hiryu! Zenovu~ia just quietly remain in place, and began increasing the power of the holy sword lid pretend. High-density, high-concentration holy aura of me is visible that wraps around the blade! 「私を二人でどうにかできると思って!?」 *"I think you and me can somehow by two people!?" 俺はヴァルブルガが放つ魔法の雨と紫炎の八岐大蛇が吐くブレスをかいくぐり, あの力を高める! 相手は女性だ。 ドレスブレイクとパイリンガルが通じる! しかし, ヴァルブルガは魔法によって, それらを防ぐのではないかとアザゼル先生は言っていた! ならば, その魔法の防御を――透過してしまえばいい! *I will bypass your breath breathing is eight 岐大 snake magic of rain and purple flames Vu~aruburuga shoots, enhance that power! Opponent's a woman. Dress Blake and pie-lingual is leading! However, Vu~aruburuga by magic, whether not prevent them had to say Azazel teacher! If, the defense of the magic - I once you pass through! 俺はヴァルブルガの周囲に飛龍を飛ばす! 宙を縦横無尽に飛び回らせた! ヴァルブルガはうざがって魔法でそれを撃ち落とそうするが, ひとつやふたつ破壊されたところでどうということはない! ひとつでもあいつに触れれば俺の技の発動条件は叶う! *I fly the flying dragon walburga around! Made many places freely into the air! Walburga creeping participants is puck through it with magic, so far destroyed one or two if that is not! He touched any one skill of my decision come true! 『Reflect』 *『Reflect』 宙を自在に動き回る飛龍は, 魔女の魔法を跳ね返しながらも隙を見つけようと周囲を執拗なまでに飛び回り, ついにその肩に少しだけ触れた! 瞬間, ヴァルブルガの肩に俺の術の紋様が浮かび上がる! *Hiryu moving around in the air to freely, it flew around and trying to find a chance, even while bouncing the magic of witch in to relentless, touched only slightly finally on the shoulder! Moment, emerges A pattern of my surgery on the shoulder of Vu~aruburuga! ――時は熟した! *--The time is ripe! 俺は魔力を込めて, 右手を前に伸ばして叫ぶ! *I'm magic, stretched his right hand ago, shout! 「――透過させてもらうぜ!」 *"- Get is transmitted through!" 『Penetrate』 *『Penetrate』 俺の神器より, その音声が鳴り響く! そして, さらに魔力を高めて謎の空間を広げた! *More of my treasures, blaring its sound! And, even more magic and spread the mystery of space! 「――乳語翻訳ッッ!」 *"- Breast Translation ~Tsu ~Tsu!" 術は――ヴァルブルガを包み込んだ! 魔女相手にパイリンガルが通ったのだ! そして, ヴァルブルガのおっぱいが俺にだけ魔女の胸の内を語り始める。 *Jutsu - wrapped the Vu~aruburuga! He pie-lingual has passed a witch opponent! And, boobs Vu~aruburuga starts talking out of the witch of chest only to me. 『それがしはこのあと, 魔法による属性攻撃と, 「八岐大蛇」 とのコンビネーションにより, 赤龍帝をけん制。 隙を見つけて, 待機している 「DxD」 に紫炎を吐き付ける予定でござる』 *"It is after this, attributes magic attacks, and" eight-headed serpent "with rein in Red Dragon Emperor, due to the combination. Will be spitting purple flame DxD, waiting for chance to find de gozaru ' ――っ! 胸の内を知れたのはいいが, ヴァルブルガのおっぱいは戦国武将のごとき野太いおっさんの口調と声音だったぞ!? こんなおっぱいもあるというのか!? 地味にッョツクだよ! ま, まあ, これであの魔女の行動は読める! *- Tsu! But good to know was out of the chest, boobs Vu~aruburuga was tone and vocal of Nobutoi uncle, such as Samurai!? Whether that there Also boobs!? Quietly it's ~Tsu~yotsuku! Well, Well, this action of that witch I read! 俺は前に飛び出して, 魔女の行動を先読みして, 魔法のことごとくを打ち落とし, 封じてみせた! ヴァルブルガも自身がバイリンガルを受けたことを知り, 驚愕していた! *I'm out in front, witch's actions look ahead, magic that showed a lock on, shoot as always! Know walburga also received a bilingual himself, was amazed! 「うそん!? あの変な技を受けたというの!? そ, そんな, 私ともあろうものが!」 *"Lying's! Of that had that weird technique! So, so much, I would have! ' 形勢が不利になったことより, 俺のパイリンガルを受けたことのほうがショックのようだった! 悪かったね! 変な技で! でも, 透過とのコンボが決まればここまで女性相手に無敵を誇るのさ! あんたの行動はすべて筒抜けだ! さて, 決めさせてもらうぜ! *Received my piringer, than that the tide is against it was like shock! It was bad! In a weird skill! Also, is boasting the invincible woman whom so far combo and transparency will be decided! All your actions are leaked out! Why have we decided well,! 俺は魔女が放つロスヴァイセさん以上の各属性魔法のフルバーストを回避, あるいはドラゴンショットで撃ち落として, 一気に距離を詰めた! *I avoid attributes magic Mr. Ross vaisse witches unleash full burst, or RID with the Dragon shot, stuffed away in! いちおう, ヴァルブルガに一度手で蝕れて, お約束とばかりに! *Time being, walburga once in hand caries, and promises! 「洋服崩壊!」 *"Clothes collapse!" 格好付けてヴァルブルガの服を弾き飛ばした! うん! いい形のおっぱいしているじゃないか! 腰もくびれていて, お尻も小振りだ! ついにこの魔女に決めてやったぜ! 俺のエロへのこだわり, 執着はようやく実を結んだ形だ! *Flew playing Vu~aruburuga of clothes it with dressed! Yup! Do not you have a nice shape boobs! Waist even though constricted, ass also a small size! Finally it was doing and decided to this witch! Commitment to my erotic, obsession's finally a way that the fruit! 「もう, この変態ドラゴン!」 *"Again, this hentai Dragon!" などとヴァルブルガは文句をたれるが, この状況でも裸体を隠さずに攻撃を仕掛けてくるのはさすがだ! *Although such a Vu~aruburuga drip to complain, it's truly coming attacked without hidden nudity in this situation! ――と, ゼノヴィアが宣言する! *- And, Zenovu~ia declares! 「――いくぞ, イッセー。 勝負を決めよう!」 *"- Ikuzo, Issey. Let's decide the game! " そう言うゼノヴィアが構える二本の聖剣は――かつてないほど高濃度, 高密度のオーラを放ちながらも, 安定していた! *Two of St. sword Zenovu~ia say so is set up is - unprecedented high concentration, while firing a high density of aura, was stable! ゼノヴィアが言う。 *Zenovu~ia says. 「私は, デュランダルの攻撃性を扱いこなせず, エクスカリバーで制御することでいちおうの使い手となった。 そして, エクスカリバーの各特性を取得しようとして技術を学んだ。 けれど, デュランダルと私の本質は――あるがままに動くこと。 元来のスタイルこそが真実だった。 ――が, ただがむしゃらにパワーを求めるのもまた本質には遠かった。 遠回りして, 見つめ直して, あらためて自分の本来のスタイルを思い直すことができた」 *"I became, and wielder of that durandal aggressiveness without going, controlling Excalibur. Then, trying to get each property of the Excalibur and learned techniques. But, that--that is the essence of the durandal and I leave work. Only the style of the original was the truth. --But, just desperately seeking power but also distant essence. Roundabout way, restudied could once again re-think their own original style " 力任せのデュランダル+破壊の聖剣, あるいはアスカロンという二刀流スタイルで戦った彼女は, 力だけでは勝てない敵と出会い, 各エクスカリバーの特性を利用した技術にも手をつけた。 しかし, 眼前の彼女の戦闘スタイルは, 以前と同様の力を高めるような二刀流――。 そのはずなのだが, これまでとは身にまとう空気, 気の流れがまるで違っていた。 荒々しさはあるものの, 攻撃的な聖なるオーラは安定しており, 危うい雰囲気は皆無となっていた。 *Brute force of Durandal + destruction holy sword of her or fought in dual wield style of Ascalon, is meeting with the enemy that does not win by force alone, wearing a hand in technology which utilizes the characteristics of each Excalibur. However, before the eyes of her fighting style, dual wield such as to increase the previous and similar forces -. And that should see the it, but the air is clad in a body, the mind of the flow if they were unlike ever. Although there is a harshness, aggressive holy aura is stable, dangerous atmosphere had become completely eliminated. ゼノヴィアはふた振りの聖剣を十字にクロスして叫ぶ! *Zenovu~ia cry by cross holy sword of the lid pretend to cross! 「ここまでの経緯, 経験がすべてあってこそ, ここに戻ってこられたんだ! 全部, 私の血肉となって, デュランダルを受け止められるようになったんだ! さあ, デュランダル暴れようか! そして, エクスカリバー! デュランダルと共に私を横で支え, 高めてくれっ!」 *"I came back here only if all the history here, experience,! I'm all, my flesh and blood, durandal was perceived! Come on, get get durandal!? And, the Excalibur! With durandal in the next supported me, give me more cum! ' 解き放たれるデュランダル, エクスカリバーの聖なるオーラ! *The durandal, Excalibur Holy aura! フィールド全体を照らすような莫大な光量を刀身から放ち, オーラを天井高く立ち上らせる! ゼノヴィアが栃大の聖なるオーラを有した聖剣二本を掲げた! *And emits a huge amount of light, such as illuminate the entire field from the blade, causing Tachinobora the aura ceiling high! Zenovu~ia is I listed the holy sword two having a holy aura of chestnut-sized! しかし, それを邪魔せんと八つ首の紫炎の邪龍が, それぞれの大きな口から巨大な火炎を吐き出した! 紫炎の火炎球! 聖遺物の聖なる波動も威力に加算されているだろうから, 悪魔にとって直撃は必殺となるだろう! *However, evil dragon of the way capital relocation eight neck of purple flame it is, spewed a huge flame from each of the big mouth! Flame ball of purple flame! Because holy wave of relics also would have been added to the power, hit for the devil would be a killer! だが, それに対応するのは, 心強い仲間たちだった! *But, corresponds to it, it was reassuring friends! 「やらせないわ!」 *The "do not do it!" 「その通りです!」 *"That is right!" イリナと小猫ちゃんがオートクレールと仙術の浄化により, 火炎球を相殺する! *Irina and Shoneko chan by purification of auto Claire and Senjutsu, to offset the flame ball! <<やらせるものかよッ!>> *<<'ll Do things to make do it ~Tsu! >> 「まったくだね」 *"That's exactly" 闇ギャスパーと木場が豪快に真っ正面から, 暗黒のブレスと聖魔剣で残りの火炎球をすべてなぎ払ってしまう! ギャスパーの奴, あの状態だと口からオーラを禍々しいエネルギー波として撃てるんだよな。 ギャー助め, 怪獣めいてきやがったぜ! *Darkness Gaspar and Kiba to the exciting would sweep all remaining flame ball with breath in the dark and holy sword head-on,! Guy Gasper, is that State and from the mouth can shoot as a sombre waves of energy aura I'm a. Gya assistant Therefore, it wanted Ya been enigmatic monster! 「行きますわ!」 *I'll be there 「ええっ!」 *"Ee~tsu!" 朱乃さん, リアス, ロスヴァイセさんのお姉さんトリオが, 雷光龍, 滅びの魔力弾, 魔法のフルバーストを豪快にぶっ放し, 邪龍の首をそれぞれひとつずつ吹き飛ばす! 破壊という一点なら俺たちの得意分野だもんな! *Shu乃's, Rias, the older sister trio of Rosuvu~aise's, Raikoryu, magic bullets of destruction, magic the full burst exciting to and release of Bukkake, blow away evil dragon of the neck one by one each! The cause I forte of us and if one point of destruction! 八岐大蛇は破壊された首元から紫炎を立ち上らせて失った頭部を再生させようとするか, そこに黒炎をまとったラインが複数伸びていく! *8 line and trying to play head lost me 立chi上ra purple flames from destroyed neck-headed serpent, dressed in black flames there grow more! 『――させるかよ』 *"- Whether to" 匙だ! 禁手の鎧から伸びる伸びるラインがぐんぐんと伸び広がり, 巨大な邪龍の全身をぐるぐる巻きにしていった! 紫炎の巨体が, 徐々に徐々に漆黒の炎に浸食されていく! 視認できるほどの呪詛が浮かび上がり, 紫炎の邪龍の体を包み込んでいった! あのヴリトラの呪いは一度でもその身に浴びればちょっとやそっとでは解呪できないほどに強力だ。 炎による激痛と共に徐々に体力と魂を奪い取って相手を灰に変えてしまう。 タメ押しとばかりに接触しているラインから相手の力も吸い取るのだから, 畏敬の念を抱いても仕方ない特性だ。 *It's a spoon! Extending from the forbidden hand armor line extends growth and spread, a giant evil dragon body with went round and round rolls! The bulk of the violet flame, slowly and gradually Jet-Black flames eroded going! Visual in emerge as possible curse, evil dragon purple flame body was wrapped! Curse that vritra onstage to himself at least once kind and softly not dispel is strong enough not to. Stripping strength and soul gradually along with the severe pain caused by inflammation, your opponent turns into ashes. Tame about AWE suck him also out of line and press contact, because no choice properties. 『――ゼノヴィアさん, 副会長立候補者からの会長立候補者への激励あいさつだよ。 あとは決めてくれ』 *"- Zenovu~ia's, but encouragement greeting to the president candidates from the Vice President candidates. Let me decide After " サムズアップしてゼノヴィアにそう伝える匙! ゼノヴィアも匙のジョークに不敵な笑みをを浮かべて答えた。 *The spoon so tell Zenovu~ia by thumbsup! Zenovu~ia also answered smiling a fearless smile to jokes of spoon. 「ああ, じゃあ, 遠慮なしでいこうか! 私たちは三つでひとつの剣! さあ, 共にいこうッッ!」 *"Oh, Well, do you go without refrain! We are one of the sword in three! Now, both the migrated ~Tsu ~Tsu! " ゼノヴィアはオーラが高まった聖剣二本をクロスして, 斬戟を放った! 極大とも言えるオーラの奔流が十字を形作り, 前方にぶっ放される! 刹那, 放った先のすべてのものを両断していき, ついには巨大な紫炎の 『八岐大蛇』 を十字に切り払ってしまう! *Zenovu~ia is to cross the holy sword two that heightened aura, have put his Ki戟! Torrent of aura that said maximum and also the shape the cross, is released Bukkake forward! Moment, and continue to bisect all the things alone was ahead, eventually would Kirihara~tsu the "eight 岐大 snake" of huge purple flame to cross! なんて皮肉だ。 聖遺物の聖十字架が, 聖剣二本の波動によって, 十字に断たれるなんて――。 紫炎のドラゴンを斬り伏せた波動は, その余波でフィールドすらも激しく両断して, 大きな裂け目を生んだ。 裂け目からは次元の狭間の風景が広く覗けるほどだ。 *It's ironic Nante. Nante Holy Cross of relics is, by the wave of the holy sword two, is cut off to the cross -. Wave that was face down cut the Dragon of purple flame, even field in its aftermath was also violently bisected, gave birth to a big rip. It's about Between landscape dimension peep widely from crevices. 「……クロス・クライシス, とでも名付けようか」 *「…… Cross crisis, And even the Convention? " なんてこと言いながらゼノヴィアが決めてくれた! 魂の半分とはいえ, 聖十字架と合体した邪龍を一撃のもとに倒すなんてとんでもない威力じゃねぇかよ! *Zenovu~ia gave me decide saying such thing! Although half of the soul, is not it? Power is ridiculous Nante defeat the evil dragon that was merged with the Holy Cross to the original blow! だが, ゼノヴィアばかりに格好いいところを取られてたまるかよ! じゃあ, こっちも決めるぜ! *But, you can either accumulate taken the place cool just to Zenovu~ia! Well, here also decide! 「……嘘, なんでこんなので私の紫炎が……っ!」 *"...... Lie, why this my purple flame Tsu ...... in!" 禁手を両断された衝撃で体を強張らせるヴァルブルガ! 俺は容赦なく, 飛龍で底上げしたパワーでクリムゾン・ブラスターを撃ち込む用意をする! *Vu~aruburuga the strength to make stretched the body in shock that has been bisected the Kinte! I will mercilessly, to the ready to Uchikomu the Crimson blaster in it raised the power in the Hiryu! 「……邪龍を完全に聖十字架へとと磔にすることができていなかった……? けれど, 私のなかの 『祭主』 は可能だって言ってたのに……っ!」 *"...... Evil dragon completely ...... that was not been able to make to the Holy Cross and the Crucifixion? But, of among my "chief mourner" is Tsu ...... though had to say Even possible! " 言葉を詰まらせる魔女のもとにチャージが済んだ俺の一撃が斉射される! *My charge was to clog the word witch blow qi emitted! 「クリムゾン・ブラスタ」 *"Crimson blaster" 『Fang Blast Booster』 *"Fang Blast Booster" 砲口から放たれた紅色の絶大なオーラが, 魔女を包み込んでいった――。 *Overwhelming aura of red that was emitted from the muzzle is, went wrapped witch -.